Love in War
by lunakagome
Summary: Sesshoumaru becomes Lord of the Western Lands, however, with Kagome and Inuyasha as his generals, he is an arranged marriage with Kagura and her brother, Naraku, starts a war. And what is Kagome doing that makes him insane, plz review!
1. Meeting

Sesshoumaru sighed as he sat on his thrown. Jaken has retired from being his officer and became his servant, just great. He had no more officers to help him protect and fight for lands and recruiting was too much timing. He needed two people and just continue on. He growled. "JAKEN!" the toad ran to him and bowed to him. "Yes?" He said. Sesshoumaru handed him a scroll. "Give this to my father." He said, Jaken leaving. He rubbed his temples. His father knew only the best warriors, so he would leave it to him.

* * *

Kagome sat and patted as she finished her training. She has practiced for five hours now and Sango was watching her the whole time, talking about Miroku. Kagome put away her sword. "Sango, why don't you ask him out? Every time he asks you, you say no cause he grabbed your butt!" she explained. Sango laughed and then sighed. "I don't know, I guess you are right." She said as she got up, carrying her boomerang. "Come on, we need to take a bath, big time." Sango said and ran to the hot spring. "Wait!" Kagome yelled, running after her…

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into the dining room and took a seat at the right side of his dad's throne. His father, InuTashio, sat at the front and took out a scroll, handing it to Sesshoumaru. "Here's a list of people you can have as Lieutenants and General Officers. They are the best." He said as he saw the servant serve the food. Sesshoumaru unrolled and his eyes widened. The top of the list was a woman! Kagome Higurashi, she was in the Western Lands, which was where he was and she owned four lands. Her lieutenants were three humans and two demons. He made a 'che' sound and looked more. A wolf demon name Koga Wolf, he was the lord of the Northern Lands and had 2 demon Generals and one demon lieutenant. He looked more and saw his half-brother, Inuyasha InTashio. He had one half-demon lieutenant and sadly owned no land. He scrolled down and growled when there was nothing left. "THAT'S IT!" he said as he threw it to his side. His dad laughed. "They're the best." He said, eating the soup. "Inuyasha has lost every battle! You expect me to choose him!?" he yelled. "Keep it down, I'm right here," his dad replied, "And anyways, yes you will recruit him. All you need to do is choose Koga or Kagome. I would choose the woman."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Give me one reason why I should get her?" he asked. "Well she owns four lands, and that's because she's a human miko. She also knows how to fight and very strong, you won't have to worry about saving her or her slowing you down. Trust me, her father, herself, and I use to train together." He answered. Sesshoumaru raised a brow. This woman trained with his dad. He nodded. "Okay, I will send a letter and tell them."

"No need, I have send messengers to tell them that there will be a formal gathering tonight." "Another gathering?" Sesshoumaru asked. His dad nodded, smiling. "To celebrate this and to honor Jaken and Tatosai's retirement." He said, getting up. "Now let's get ready, the guests will be here soon." Sesshoumaru nodded and left to his room…

* * *

Kagome changed into her miko outfit, black bottoms with a silver top, and walked outside to her garden. When she sat down relaxed, she sighed when she heard. "M' Lady! There's a messenger here for you." She walked to the front and saw a fox demon. "Hello Lady Kagome. The InuTashio family invites you to the gathering tonight and wishes that you and your friends dress in formal. It'll start in precisely in an hour." He said, bowing. He took out a scroll and gave it her. "From the King himself." He said and left. She walked inside and opened the scroll and read out loud:

"Good Day Lady Kagome,

We are throwing a formal gathering in honor to Sesshoumaru Inu's General's, Jaken and Tatosai. We also would like to inform you as well, as he requests you to be his left hand General. Please look ravishing tonight and please bring your officers and lieutenants. We will see you tonight. Good day.

From the King,

InuTashio Inu."

Kagome screamed and ran to her room, looking through her clothes in panic. Sango walked in and laughed as she threw kimono's everywhere. "What? You lost something?" Kagome threw her the scroll. "Read it." Kagome said, finding a box. Sango read it and gasped. "You're agreeing to this?" she asked. Kagome shrugged. "I'm not sure. I must speak with him about it." She said, untying the box. Sango nodded and gasped. "I'll go tell the others and go in a few minutes. I need to get ready!!" She said, leaving…

* * *

Sesshoumaru put on a black and silver kimono with a silver cresent moon on his left chest. He walked out into the ballroom and saw many people talking and eating. He sighed and looked for his father. When he did though, he was talking to a woman. An old woman, a human. He growled and went to the center table, looking for something to snack on. He sniffed the air and smelled smoke from the fire, an elderly smell, and sakura blossom and jasmine scent? He followed the scent and looked to see a young human woman. She also wore a black and silver kimono, but it had a flower on her upper right chest. She had brown eyes and black hair that went to the middle of her back. She looked stunning. He was about to talk to her when his dad approached her. She bowed and gave him a beautiful smile he had ever seen. He saw three humans and two demons go behind her and he smiled. Those had to be all her bodyguards. He walked up to his dad and bowed at the girl. "Hello, my name's Sesshoumaru Inu." He said in respect. She bowed and smiled. "Hello Sesshoumaru-sama, my name's Kagome Higurashi." She said. He nodded and held out his arm. "Can I speak to you in private?" he asked. She looked at her officers, nodded and hooked her arms with his, leaving with him.

He walked outside to the garden and sat down next to the lake he had. She sat next to him and placed her hands on her lap. "Well Kagome, as you know, I would be honored if you were my left hand general?" he asked. She looked at him. "I'd love to, but why me?" she asked. He looked at her and stared into her eyes. "I thought you'd be perfect for the spot, that's all." He answered. She nodded and smiled. "Well, then I'd love to!" she said, cheerfully. He grinned and nodded. "Thank you." He said, "Here." He pulled out a white rose and gave it to her. She gasped and smiled. "For me?" she asked, holding it. He nodded. "You will look more enchanting with it." She looked at him and smiled. "You think I'm enchanting?" she asked, teasing. He nodded. "You look stunning tonight." He said. She blushed. "Thank you. You know you're looking good tonight too." She said. He smiled and she tried hard not to fall. He had the most charming smile she had ever seen. "Thank you." He said as he got up, exposing his hand to hers. "Come, its time to introduce you." She nodded and was pulled up by Sesshoumaru. They walked into the ballroom and saw a silvered hair man, throwing food. Sesshoumaru growled and walked up to his brother. Kagome walked to her friends and let him take care of the problem.

Sesshoumaru turned his brother around and grabbed his arm. "Inuyasha, seize your sloppiness, you're embarrassing the family." He said in a low voice. He shrugged his arm off and growled. "Make me you jackass!" he said, walking away. He sighed and turned to see Kagome no where. His heart skipped a beat and looked around. His heart felt better when he saw her with her friends, smelling the rose. He sighed. What was with him tonight? This woman has made himself change when he was with her. He could have treated her like other humans and insult her, but he just couldn't. He shrugged it off and heard a clinging sound. He looked and saw his father up at the stage. He went to Kagome and held out his hand. "We must go." He said. She nodded and took his hand, going with him to the stage. She looked and saw many demons staring at her. She gulped softly and looked to see her friends smiling at her. She relaxed and looked to her side to see the man Sesshoumaru went to next to her. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey there." He said. She bowed her head. "Hello." She replied. InuTashio looked at the people on the stage and then nodded.

"Thank you all for coming! We are all here today to honor many people tonight. First off, I like to proudly, yet sadly, announce that Jaken and Tatosai are now retire from being in the military!" Everyone clapped and cheered as Jaken and Tatosai bowed gracefully. "And now, I'd like to introduce the two people who will take over their spots. I proudly present, Inuyasha Inu and Kagome Higurashi!" Everyone cheered and clapped. Sesshoumaru too as well clapped. "They will be Sesshoumaru's new general officers as of this moment on!" he said, everyone clapping and cheering again. Kagome and the Inu brothers bowed. "Thank you, you all enjoy the rest of the night." He said, as everyone left the stage. Kagome walked to her friends and sat next to Sango. The orange hair fox demon cheered and hugged her. "Congratulations Kagome!" she smiled and hugged him back. "Thank you Shippo." A woman with a white kimono and brown strips hugged her and said, "I'm so happy for you." She laughed. "Thank you Kilala." Miroku hugged her. "Yeah, good job!" she gasped and hit him across the head as his hand groped her behind. "Hentai!" she cheered out. Miroku fell back and rubbed his head. "I'm sorry Kagome I can't help it." He said. Sango laughed and hugged Kagome. "Well we'll be behind you in battle all the way." She said. Kagome nodded. "Thank you." She nodded and looked at Miroku. "C'mon you monk, let's dance." She said as she left with Miroku. "I will too!" Shippo formed into a taller man and went with Kilala to the dance floor. A kid with brown hair hugged her. "Congrat's!" she laughed. "Thanks Kohaku. Now go watch Miroku. Make sure nothing happens to Sango." He nodded and ran into the dance floor.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her head. She had a huge headache coming. She felt someone sit next to her and saw Sesshoumaru. "Hey!" she cheered, sitting up straight. He nodded. "Why are you alone?" he asked. She giggled. "My friends are dancing. I thought I would stay here until they came back." She explained. He nodded again. "Will you dance with me before the night ends?" he asked. She smiled. "You want to dance with me?" she asked. He chuckled. "Are you Kagome?"

She nodded.

"Well then I mean you."

"I know but…"

"But what?"

"I'm a human."

He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"That you're human. Means nothing."

"Well umm…"

"What?"

She sighed. "I heard rumors." She said. He looked at her and grabbed her chin, making her look at him. "Like?" she gulped. "Umm that…you hated humans." She answered. He sighed. "Some humans I hate, I admit. Not all of them." He said. She smiled and placed a hand on his arm. "I know, I believe you." She said. He looked at her hand and back at her eyes. "Thank you." He said, placing a hand on top of hers, squeezing it softly. She smiled and flushed. "What?" he asked intrigued. She shook her head. He laughed. "You've never been touched by a man before?" she nodded. "On the ass, sadly. That's all." She said. He raised a brow. This woman is innocent, so fragile and pure. He nodded. "So, that means you've never held hands with a man before?" he asked. She shook her head and looked away. "It's sad, I know." She answered. He laughed and cupped her cheek, making her look at him. "No it's fine, it's actually cute." He admitted. She glared at him and blushed. He began caressing her cheek and leaned to her lips. "So, that means you haven't gotten your first kiss then, huh?" he asked. She blushed more and shook her head. He stared into her eyes and slowly moved closer. A scream filled the air and turned to see a wolf demoness fall to the floor. He looks and sees a man standing over her. He laughs coldly and runs away before the guards seized him.

His dad gasped and stood. "EVERYONE LEAVE!! NOW!!" everyone ran out the door. Kagome got up and saw her friends struggling to get out of the group. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand. "I ask that you stay for the night. I don't want to worry about you." He said. She blushed and nodded. "Just tonight. Let me help my friends out." She said, running into the group. Kagome grabbed Sango who grabbed Miroku, who grabbed Shippo, who grabbed Kilala, who grabbed Kohaku and all left the group. Kagome panted and sat down. Sesshoumaru came over and looked at them. "You all will stay here for tonight. For your well being." He stated. All he received was nods. "Jaken!" he yelled. He came and bowed.

"Yes master?"

"Take them to their room."

"Is that all?"

"Leave Kagome here."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." He said and was walking out, yelling. "Follow me." Sango looked at Kagome, taking a step toward her. She smiled. "I'll be there in a second." She nodded and left. Kagome got up and turned to Sesshoumaru. She bowed. "Thank you for everything Sesshoumaru." She said. He picked her chin up and moved her closer, making her stand straight. "There's no need to bow to me Kagome. You have my respect." He said. She smiled and nodded. He sighed.

"Kagome may I ask you a favor?"

She nodded.

"Promise you won't call me names?"

She giggled. "Promise."

"Can you sleep with me in my room?"

"You-ahh!"

"Not like that."

"Then how?"

"To watch you."

"Why?"

"Well…" he started. "First of all, you're one of the new generals. Two, he might attack when you're asleep and I might not be able to save you. And three, I'll be worried." She smiled and nodded. "Hmm, well…" she sighed. "I don't think I can. I still can't leave my officers alone." He nodded. "Okay, let me walk you…" he said holding out his arm. She hooked her arm with his…

* * *

He stood out in a tree near the Lord Sesshoumaru's room. When asleep, he would sneak in and kill Kagome and Inuyasha. He wanted to kill the dad and then Sesshoumaru, controlling the whole land. He sat there and waited…


	2. By Your Side

He slid the door open to Kagome's groups room and let Kagome walk in. She turned and smiled. "Thank you so much." She said, bowing. He bowed back. "I'll see you in the morning." He said as he closed the door. She sighed and laid down on the floor. She yelped when she felt a hand on her arm and saw Sango. "How was your conversation?" she asked. Kagome giggled. "He wanted me to sleep in his room."

"Why didn't you?"

"Sango!"

"What?"

"He's my ruler. I'm his officer and sort of bodyguard."

"So?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"He's not my husband or mate."

"And that's all?"

"Sango, I just can't."

Sango laughed. "If I could say something, I think Sesshoumaru-sama has a crush on you." Kagome smiled and looked at the air. "Hmm, well we don't know. I had a lot of fun with him tonight though. Something just made me get butterflies." Sango gasped. "You're in love."

"What?"

"You are in love."

"No, we just met."

"Love at first sight."

"Well-wait-no!" Kagome practically. Sango began laughing and went under the covers. "Well, I'm going to bed, seeing as I proved my point." She said and closed her eyes. "Night Kagome."

"Night Sango." Kagome sat up and hugged her legs, resting her head on her knees. She wanted to walk around the castle. She got up and tied her kitana sword to her waist and put a knife inside her kimono, just in case. She slid the door open and looked to see no one in sight. She felt eyes on her and she looked everywhere and saw no one. She sighed and began walking. She saw a garden and gasped at the view. It was bigger then hers! She laid on the grass and looked up at the stars.

Sesshoumaru watched her from the entrance. He had heard everything her and her human friend were talking about and he growled. He didn't understand himself when she was near him. It was almost like as if he wanted to mate her. He shook his head. She was his officer. A part of him wanted her to be more. He growled again. They just met and already he developed small feelings for her. He sighed and walked outside. "Why are you out here?" she looked at him and gasped. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to be outside. I just hate being in castles." He raised a brow. "You hate it?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm hardly in mine. I'm always in the villages." She said. He nodded and sat next to her. "We have a meeting tomorrow." He said, looking at the stars. She nodded. "Okay." She said. He looked at her and saw her smile. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing really."

"Oh…"

"Well I was thinking about training with a new weapon."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, with a chakram."

He nodded. "Nice."

"It is."

"You want me to train you?"

She shrugged and looked at him. "Could you?"

He laughed. "Of course."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you!"

He was shocked at her sudden move. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as he hugged her back. She smiled and looked up at him and blushed, noticing how close they were. He looked down at her, looking at her rosy lips. His instincts told him to kiss her, but he didn't know if he could…

* * *

He smiled when he felt two people still awake. He decided to send his servants. "Chi! Mujo! I want you two to fight them, but don't kill them, unless they fight back of course." The tiger demons nodded and ran to the castle…

* * *

Sesshoumaru heard a roar and looked to see a pure white tiger standing there. He growled back and got up, picking up Kagome. Kagome stood next to him. The smaller tiger demon, the white and black tiger, purred at her, licking his lips. Kagome placed a hand on the steath of the sword and narrowed her eyes. Sesshoumaru growled louder and as well placed his hand on Tokijin. He placed his other hand on her back and tugged her to move back. "Go inside." He commanded. She shook her head. "No, I can handle them."

"Just go inside, you will get hurt."

"I'm one of your officers."

"So? That means nothing."

"That means you picked me cause I can handle it." She said. He shook his head and pulled out Tokijin. "Get hurt and you'll be replaced." He said as he charged at the white tiger. Kagome charged and swung at the white and black tiger, but he moved too quick. She stood still and looked around for him. She looked and saw him jumping to her. She covered herself with a barrier, blasting the demon into the deep forest. She sighed and was about to go to Sesshoumaru when two cheetah demonesses attacked her. Sesshoumaru heard her yelp and turned to see her ambushed. He stroked the white tiger and ran to Kagome, but was soon surrounded by a purple barrier. "Kagome, release me this instant!" he roared, striking at the barrier. Kagome blew off the demonesses with a pink blast and gasped when she saw him. "It's not mine! Mine's pink!" she said, walking to him. She twitched and rolled into the ground when four arrows flew to her. She took out her bow and shot spirit arrows, hearing bodies fall. Sesshoumaru looked at her, shocked. She really did know how to handle herself! She touched the barrier but hissed when it stung her. Sesshoumaru sighed. "How are we going to remove it?" he asked. She sighed. "To kill or take out the person who did this."

"That'd be us." She turned and saw dozens human and demons. Sesshoumaru growled and roared. Kagome looked at him. "I'll kill the humans first. One of them has to be a miko." She said. He nodded. "Hurry." He growled coldly. She nodded and turned to face them. The demons roared as they stood right in front of the humans. "Try you wench." The cheetah demon growled. Kagome picked up her Kitana sword and pointed it forward. "Fine." She said, charging. The demons roared and charged. She stabbed the ground with her sword and blew the demons away with her miko powers. The demons fell to the ground and the human's looked at her in fear. Kagome took out her sword from the ground and looked at them. "It'll be easier on you if you just let go of the barrier." She said as she pointed up her sword. The 15 humans picked up there bow and arrows and aimed at her. She sighed and got into a stance. "Fine, be like that you meanies!" she said as she charged. They all released there arrows, but Kagome picked up her hand and formed a barrier. When the humans gasped she jumped up and stabbed the ground again, only this time, a poison blast. They all fell and gasped for air.

Sesshoumaru's barrier fell and ran to her, looking at the humans. He saw a human crawling away and picked him up from the neck, lifting him in the air. "Who sent you?" he asked. The man spit in his face, making Sesshoumaru mad. He threw him to a tree and saw his body go limp. Kagome saw a woman also leaving and grabbed her by the hair. The woman screamed and squirmed. "Let me go!" she yelled. Kagome sighed. "Just tell us who sent you."

"Never!"

Kagome shook her head and pulled on her hair more. "WHO!?" she yelled. Sesshoumaru saw this and smiled. He thought she was merciful? She was obviously a tough woman. He stood next to her. "A hanyou." She answered. "What's his name?" he asked. She shook her head. "I can't, make me."

"Fine, I will." Kagome said and pulled tighter, making the woman yelp. "NARAKU!" she answered. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and saw his eyes with a tint of red. Kagome let go of the woman and the woman fell. Sesshoumaru looked around and saw more demons. "Kagome…" he said as he pulled her behind him. "We got more visitors." She looked and gasped. The mikos on the floor got up and formed a barrier between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru growled and pounced on the barrier, his eyes getting more blood red. Kagome saw this and her eyes widened. She looked behind her and saw 1000 demons on her side, stalking towards her. She looked at Sesshoumaru and saw him trying to get rid of the barrier. She was about to touch the barrier, when an arrow went into her left arm. She grunted and took it out slowly. She turned and picked up her sword. She formed a barrier around herself and charged at them. She couldn't do her special; her arm was injured. She swung and killed every demon that came at her and saw a human at the side, staring at Sesshoumaru. She ran and strucked the human down. She looked and saw the barrier very slowly come down. She picked up her sword again and saw herself surrounded.

Sesshoumaru jumped over the barrier as it came down and ran to the surrounded Kagome, killing demons to get to her. He growled as his eyes were now full blood red. No one hurt what was his! He took out Tokijin and charged at the demons on her left as she ran to the demons on his right. Kagome stroked many demons once, clashing their heads off. She felt pain in her shoulder, then in her left leg and fell on her right knee, touching her injury. She looked back up and saw demons running at her. She clumsy stood up and was about to charge but she saw something white kill them all. She looked closer and saw Sesshouamru covered in blood. She ran to him, dropping her sword, and placed a hand on his arm. She gasped as her eyes met with red eyes. He panted and looked down at the floor. She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him down so their noses were touching each other. "Sesshoumaru, calm down. I'm okay, the dem-" she felt an arm wrap around her waist and she was pulled into his chest. She looked to his eyes slowly turning back to normal. He rubbed his nose against her neck and she shivered. She raised her arms to wrap her arms around his neck, but she hissed when she forgot her left shoulder was injured. He was back to normal and growled. "You're hurt." He said, worried. She laughed. "I'm fine." She answered and began walking. The pain throbbed more and she fell down, knocking out. He picked her up and ran to his father's room. InuTashio slid the door open and saw them.

Sesshoumaru placed her on the bed and looked at his father. "We were attacked and Kagome got hurt." He said as he took his outer haorai. His father nodded and called out for servants. "What happened to you?" he asked, seeing blood dripping. Sessshoumaru looked at him. "I'll speak with you about it later." His father nodded and grabbed his arm. "Come, let the healers and servants heal her. We must talk." Sesshoumaru growled and looked down at Kagome. She was sweating bullets and she was groaning. He shook his dad's hand off. "No I can't leave her alone." He said. His father sighed. "Then I'll call one of her lieutenants." Sesshoumaru nodded and left when a human woman walked in. She gasped and ran to Kagome's side, holding her hand. He left before his dad did and went to the study room. He wanted to get it over with and be with Kagome. His father sat at the desk as Sesshoumaru stood by the fireplace. "Tell me Sesshoumaru," InuTashio said. "What's going on with you?" Sesshoumaru looked at him. "It's just, since I met Kagome, I've had the need to be close to her. And during the fight, someone or something came over me when she was separated with me, especially when she got hurt." He answered, looking down. His father nodded. "It's your demon side."

"What?"

"It's your demon side."

"But I don't understand."

"You want her as a mate."

"But we barely met."

"Love at first sight."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "I don't know if I can take her as a mate though. She's human and besides…she doesn't feel the same." He stated. InuTashio got up and smiled. "You know, you should be with her right now. Talk to her." He said and walked to the door, "We have a meeting in the morning." and left…


	3. It's My Duty!

Kagome woke up with groaning sounds, looking around. She looked at her right side and saw Sesshoumaru. He held her hand and slept with his head on her thigh. She smiled and and moved her left arm, but winced when she felt pain. Sesshoumaru snapped open and looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Yeah, did you miss me?" she asked, laughing. He let go of her hand when She said that. "No, I just don't want to replace you is all." He said seriously. She sighed and nodded. "Okay, well I'm fine. Why don't you go eat breakfast?" she asked. He shook his head. "Not without you." He answered. She giggled. "I'll be fine, I'll just ask one of the servants to bring me the breakfast here." He looked into her eyes and shook his head. "No." She laughed out loud. "My god, I'm not going to die, really." She said. She took off her sheets and swung her legs over. "Help me up." She said. He nodded and took her right arm. She got off the bed, but fell. Sesshoumaru caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I guess this means I'll be replaced." She said, pulling away. He held her tighter with his arm and brought a hand up to her cheek.

"No you're still my officer." He answered. He hugged her tightly. "I was worried about you." He answered. She laughed. "Why?" she asked. He loosened his hold and looked down at her. "Kagome, it's just…something inside makes me want to be near you. I don't know why, but if I'm separated from you I lose it, if you get hurt I lose it, Kagome…I don't want you to go anywhere." He said. She looked up at him and smiled. "You sound like you're in love with me." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think I am." He answered her. She gasped and looked at him. "Sesshoumaru, you can't." she said. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because Sesshoumaru…"

"Because…"

"You're my ruler, my Lord."

"So?"

"So, you are meant to marry a hime, a princess…not a mere servant, human, or someone not loyal." She said. He smiled. "Those are common things, but I am not looking for a Lady that only knows the ways of living in a castle." He said. She shook her head. "You have to understand…we can't. When a Prince is born, he is to have an arranged marriage. Besides, my Lord…I have an arranged marriage." He growled. "With who!?" he questioned. She sighed. "My mother told me it was a man name Hojo." she answered. His eyes widened. "What if you weren't in arranged marriage?" he asked her. She shrugged. "Still wouldn't help you too are in an arranged marriage." He grinned. "So if there wasn't any marriages, would you mate with me?" he asked. Butterflies immediately flew to her stomach. "Sesshoumaru…please…I don't wish to speak about it." She said. He sighed.

"Kagome, I want to ask you a question." He asked. She nodded. "Do you have any feelings for me?" he asked. She blushed and looked away. "Yeah." She admitted. He leaned toward her and brushed his lips against hers. She gasped and looked up at him. He smiled and let go of her. "Come, we must clean and tend to your wound. We will speak of this later." Kagome nodded and walked with him arm-to-arm…

Naraku growled and punched the tree. His troops failed the mission. He walked into the forest, planning a new mission…

Kagome pushed forward her plate and looked at Sesshoumaru. "May I go to the conference room?" she asked. He nodded. "Wait until I get there." He said. She nodded and left down the hall. She slid the door open and sat down on the left side of the head chair. The door was slammed open and she looked to see Inuyasha. He sat across her and smiled. "Hey, are you being courted by my brother?" he asked. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused. He laughed. "Never mind." He said. "Refrain from asking those questions again Inuyasha." She turned and saw Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sat on second throne as InuTashio sat on the main throne. He smiled. "Thank you all for coming." Said InuTashio. "It has been occurred that there is a hanyou by name of Naraku, is trying to take the Western Lands by killing all of us in a certain way." He said. Kagome raised a brow. "What do you mean? How?" she asked. InuTashio sighed. "One of the prisoners from your fight yesterday told us," he looked down, "he is trying to kill you first Kagome." Kagome gasped and her eyes widened. Sesshoumaru shot a look to Kagome and forced himself not to growl.

"Then Inuyasha." InuTashio said, looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled and punched the table. "How are we suppose to fight in battle with Naraku trying to kill us at the same time?!" he yelled. InuTashio shrugged. Sesshoumaru growled. "He will die if he kills any of my generals!" he said. Kagome shook her head. "Why don't we set a trap for him?" She said. InuTashio shook his head. "Too risky for us." He said. Kagome sighed. "I'm willing to sacrifice myself if it means he will be captured." She said. Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Kagome, don't talk foolishly." He said coldly. She glared at him. "Make me Fluffy," she said, hearing him growl "He'll think I'm still weak since I'm human. At night we can put a servant on my bed and when he's about to kill her, that's when we get him!" she said.

InuTashio sighed. "Kagome he's a hanyou, he'll smell if it's you or not." He said. She smiled. "Not unless a put a spell so he can't smell her. The room already probably is filled with my scent. He won't be able to tell." She explained.

Sesshoumaru growled. "No, no traps. He might send an assassin." He told her coldly. She sighed. "Fine." She said. InuTashio nodded. "I like that plan. That'll be Plan B." he said. She nodded. InuTashio got up. "This is over, but Kagome. I want you to train all day today on your miko and fighting powers. You may be strong, but this man isn't like any other demons or hanyous." He said and left. Kagome got up and stretched. Inuyasha just got up and left. Sesshoumaru went to Kagome and grabbed her by her shoulders. "What's wrong with you!" he yelled at her. She grunted and pushed him off. "What's wrong with you!?" she yelled back. He growled. "Woman, why would you want to sacrifice yourself?" he yelled. She shook her head. "It's my job to put my life on the line to save you…and your land!" she yelled back. His eyes widened for one second. "Who said it was?" he asked. She smiled. "My Lord, sometimes you must sacrifice things for the ones you love."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped and heard him purring. She smiled and wrapped her right arm around his neck and her left on his chest. He sighed in relaxation. "Kagome, now I wish I didn't give you the position as my left hand general." He said. She smiled. "It was meant to be." She said. He looked down at her. "Maybe, but now I am afraid about losing you while in battle." He said under his breath. She smiled as she caressed his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." She whispered. He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers. He growled when there was a knock on the door. A maid bowed. "Forgive me my lord, but Master InuTashio wishes to speak with Lady Kagome." she said, not looking up. Kagome moved away and walked to the maid. "Take me to him please." she said. The maid smiled and left. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "I shall see you around my lord." she said and left.


	4. I Want You By My Side

InuTashio glared up and saw as Kagome walked in her priestess garments with her white top and chocolate brown bottoms. "Ahh, Kagome! I see your ready for your day!" he exclaimed cheerfully. She giggled and nodded. "Yes your Majesty! I will be practicing my miko powers with my officers and after quick lunch Inuyasha and I will be sparing." she said excitingly. He smiled and nodded in approval. "Kagome, please sit. There are some things we must discuss." InuTashio said in his serious tone. She sat up in a straight position and nodded. "Very well." she said, placing her hands in her lap. "It has come to my attention that my eldest son has taken a liking to you." he told her. She blushed and nodded. "I'm very well aware of that since this morning." she said. He nodded and looked down at his scroll. "And I'm also aware that you do as well." he told her, not looking at her. She nodded. "Yes your Majesty." she said.

He looked up at her. "I have a message here stating that you are in an arranged marriage, is that correct?" he asked her. She nodded and looked down to her lap. "Yes your Majesty. I am to marry him in a week." she said. He raised a brow. "Is Lord Sesshoumaru aware of this?" he asked curiously. She laughed nervously. "He's only aware that I'm in an arranged marriage. I'm also aware though that he too is in one." she said. He nodded. "Yes, to Lady Kagura. She is the sister of Naraku and rules the Eastern Land." she gasped and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, please forgive me for insulting her." she asked. He laughed. "No need, I dislike her too!" he laughed. She laughed and nodded. "I know this will be hard for both you. Do you wish to continue to serve as one of Sesshoumaru's Generals?" InuTashio asked, concerned. She nodded. "Dispite how hard it is, he chose me to help him protect him, his people, and his kingdom from falling, not to make children." she said. He smiled, "Fiesty! No wonder my son cares for you." Kagome's eyes widened for a moment and then smiled. "May I please go and train now, your Majesty?" she asked. He nodded with a smile. "Yes, you may."

*Sango and Shippo*

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked, playing with his leaf. Sango sighed and crossed her arms. "Probably still talking to Master InuTashio." she muttered. "Nope, all done!" Sango turned and saw Kagome standing there with her bow and sword. "I'm sorry, the majesty and I had to things to settle." she said, putting her sword and bow down. "Is everything okay?" Sango asked, walking over to her. Kagome looked up at Sango, making her gasp when she saw a tear fall down Kagome's face. "Sango, I don't want to marry Hojo." she whispered. Sango hugged her as Kagome buried her head into her shoulder. "I know Kagome, but you will be the Hime of the Central Lands. This is what your mom wanted." Sango reminded her. Kagome hugged her back. "Your right Sango. My mom wanted this since I was born, I will do this for her." Kagome said. Sango smiled. "If it helps, I'll kill him if he cheats on you." she reassured. Kagome giggled and nodded. "Sounds like a pack!" Kagome said. Sango and her laughed for a few moments when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kagome said. The door slid open to see a cat demon with brown hair come in. "Forgive my Lady, but there's an assistant from the Central Kingdom here to see you." he said, bowing. Kagome nodded, "Thank you, please inform Lord Sesshoumaru and Master InuTashio that I will be in the Central Lands for today." she said. He nodded and left. Kagome turned to Sango and Shippo. "Where's Miroku?" she asked. Sango sighed. "Hitting on the maids." she said. Shippo jumped up and down. "Can I go get him!?" he asked cheerfully. Kagome giggled. "Yes please, we will be outside waiting." she said and left with Sango outside.

*Sesshoumaru and InuTashio*

Sesshoumaru walked into his father's room, going straight to his desk. "Where's Kagome?" he asked in his mono tone. InuTashio didn't glare at him. "She has to the Central Lands for the day and will continue her training tomorrow." he said. Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Why is that?" he asked. InuTashio smiled and looked up at him. "She is to have her arranged marriage by next week and must get fitted for her dress." he told him. Sesshoumaru growled. "She's marrying the lord of the Central Lands?" he growled. InuTashio nodded. "And you are to marry Lady Kagura after Kagome is mated." he told Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru pounded on the desk. "You let her go!" he roared. InuTashio jolted onto his feet and growled back at him. "It is her duty to serve you AND her mate! These marriages are to bound us in peace and unity! If she wanted to, she would've withdrew from your force and joined her future mate!" he growled back at him.

Sesshoumaru growled. "This isn't right!" he yelled and stormed out. InuTashio sighed as he sat down. "I believe my son has fell in love…" he laughed and began to read a scroll…

*Kagome*

"Please my lady, hold still!" the sewer yelled as she took in Kagome's sizes. Kagome tried to stay still. "I'm trying to, but I got to pee!!" she said, fidgetting. The sewer moved away. "Hurry and go, the door on the right!" she pointed out. Kagome ran into the restroom, hearing Sango laugh at her. "This actually fun!" she laughed. Kagome sighed and yelled out, "Where's Miroku?" Sango leaned against the wall and looked at the door. "With Shippo outside the hall." she told her. The door was opened and looked to see Shippo. "Umm Sango, Lord Sesshoumaru is here to see Lady Kagome." he said nervously. Sango looked at the restroom and then left. Lord Sesshoumaru glared at Sango as she walked out the room. The sewer smiled. "Lady Kagome will be right out." she said, sitting on the platform. Sesshoumaru nodded and stood patiently. Kagome ran out the room and sighed in relief. "Thank Kami that's done with!" she exclaimed. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened for a quick second, taking in Kagome's kimono. She wore a white kimono with gold silk flowers and brown silk vines on her kimono, wearing the Central Land colors. She quite slim but the kimono was against her, showing off her figure. "Ah, Lady Kagome! Perfect! Don't you agree Lord Sesshoumaru?" the sewer asked. Kagome gasped and bowed to Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry, my lord, I didn't see you." she said. He grabbed her chin and stood her up straight. "No need for formallities, I must speak with you." he told her. She nodded and smiled.

Sesshoumaru looked the sewer. "Please leave us for a moment." she nodded and left. When the door was slid closed, he cupped her cheek. "You look lovely." he told her, She smiled and blushed. "Thank you my Lord." she said. He gently slid a strand of her hair behind her ear and took in her features. "I was just informed that you are to be mated next week." he told her. She looked down and nodded. "Yes my Lord, to Lord Hojo." she said. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Will you continue to be my general?" he asked her. She nodded. "Yes my Lord.. I shall serve you until I am with child." she said. He narrowed his eyes. "His child?" he growled. She nodded with a grin. "Yes my Lord, when I was arranged our parents declared that we are to have our first child within the first two years." she said. She gasped when he pulled her against his chest. "Be my mate Kagome." he told her. She buried her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I wish for that, but you know that we can't." she said.

He nuzzled his nose into her neck, purring. "Nothing can stop us from mating. It is you that I want to bare my children. It is you that I wish to continue to protect my lands with. Your heart is pure and you are the strongest female I know. I will fight Lord Hojo for you if I must." he whispered in her ear. She smiled sand snuggled closer into him. "Do you love me?" she asked. He froze and looked at her. "Kagome…I…I don't know." he said. She smiled sadly and pushed away from him. "Then I'm sorry my lord. I promise you though that when we defeat Naraku, I will withdraw my position and serve Lord Hojo…forgive me." she said and ran out. Sesshoumaru eyes turned crimson red and roared, throwing a chair to the wall.


	5. A New Friendship

"InuTashio?" he looked up and saw Kagome once again in her miko garments. "Ah, Kagome! How was the fitting?" he asked. She smiled. "Perfect." she said. He raised a brow. "Sit down please, something's bugging you." he told her, pointing to his couch. She smiled and sat down. "Your Majesty, I have informed Lord Sesshoumaru that after the defeat of Naraku, I must withdraw." she said sadly. He smiled. "You love him, don't you?" he asked her. She smiled sadly and nodded. "Yes your Majesty, but he doesn't. He asked me to be his mate but he didn't know if he loved me." she said. He put a hand on top of hers. "Kagome, since your father had passed away, I've raised you like my own daughter and I want nothing more than to see you happy. My son is not a man of emotions, but if you really wish to mate with Hojo then please be happy." he told her. She smiled sadly and hugged him. "Thank you, this means a lot to me." she whispered. He smiled and hugged her back. "Now go train. We will be leaving in two days to find Naraku." he told her. She nodded and left.

*INUYASHA*

Where the hell is she?" he asked outlod as he paced around the dojo. "Sorry! Let's go." he turned and saw her as she ran in clumsy. He took out his sword and smiled. "It's alright, let's go." he said. She drew out and got in her stance, waiting for him to attack. He chuckled and ran at her. She 'eep'ed as he stroke his sword at her, doing a back flip. When her foot got to the ground, she leaped at him and striked him, making a tear in his red jacket. He grinned and took it off. "Not bad Kagome." he told her and leaped at her. She jumped to the side and rolled onto the floor as he cut her leg. "Oh shit, Kagome!" he said and went to her side. She laughed as she put pressure on her leg. "It's okay, really. I'll live." she joked, sitting up. He held out his hand. "Let me at least bandage it up for you." he said. She smiled and took his hand, causing him to pull her up. He slid open the door and walked out the dojo with her.

*LUNCH TIME*

Sesshoumaru sighed as he sat at the end of the table while his father sat at the head of the table. "Where are they?" he asked his father. InuTashio looked up at him and smiled. "I believe they're bonding." he said pleasingly. Sesshoumaru growled and heard the door slide open. He turned and saw Kagome and Inuyasha laughing. He felt anger build up in him but fought off the feeling. Kagome sat on Sesshoumarus right side as Inuyasha sat on the left side of InuTashio. "How was your training today?" InuTashio asked. She giggled. "Great, Inuyasha managed to put a scratch on me." she said, eating her bowl of sushi. Inuyasha laughed and drink his sake. "Yeah well, this girl puts up a hell of a fight." he said. Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Are you alright?" he asked her. She looked at him. "Yes my lord." she said, bowing her head. InuTashio coughed, causing everyone to look at him. "We will be leaving tomorrow to the Eastern Lands to speak with Lady Kagura, it would seem that she's helping her brother Naraku on his ambushes." he said. Kagome smiled. "Do you think she will put up a fight?" she asked.

Inuyasha laughed. "Knowing that crazy bitch, yeah, she will be ready for us." he joked, causing Kagome to giggle. "That's my future mate you are talking and laughing about." Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome rolled her eyes and Inuyasha made a 'keh' sound. "Then you will be the one to kill her if she attacks." Inuyasha told him, crossing his arms. Kagome began poking her food and put her fist under her chin. "I guess I will go into town and see my family. I'll be back before night fall." she said and left the room. Inuyasha sighed when she left. "Damn it Sesshoumarum, you're breaking her heart!" he yelled at him. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned crimson red and growled at him. "Back off hanyou!" he yelled at him. Inuyasha punched the table and left to the door. "At least I can say 'I love you.'" he said, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to escort Kagome." Inuyasha left and slammed the door. Sesshoumaru massaged his temples as his father stood. "I'll send a message to Lady Kagura." InuTashio said as he left the room. Sesshoumaru threw his plate to the wall and stormed out of the room.

~*Kagome and Inuyasha*~

Kagome looked at the village that was starting to appear down the road. "So tell me Inuyasha, what happened with Kikyo?" she asked. He looked at her and then lowered his eyes. "She was to be my mate and the day of our mating rituals, she took off with her lover. She was a miko like you." he told her. She smiled and put a hand on his arm. "Anyone new that might be a potential mate?" she asked. He nodded and chuckled. "Yeah, she's also a half demon." he told her. She smiled as they came into the village. "Sis!" she turned and gasped. "Sota!" she yelled as the little boy tackled her into a hug. "What are you doing here?" he asked. She smiled. "I'm leaving tomorrow for a few weeks and I wanted to see you and the family before I go." she told him. He nodded. "Mom's making us pack already for the wedding. She wants you to get married on the first day of the new week!" he exclaimed. She frowned and sighed as she stood up, patting the dirt off. "I guess I'm going to have to talk to her about that." she mumbled. Souta turned and looked at Inuyasha. "Who are you?" he asked. Inuyasha raised a brow as he crossed his arms. "Oh, Souta! I'm sorry, this is Inuyasha. He's Lord Sesshoumaru's half-brother and one of our generals. Inuyasha, this is my brother Souta." she smiled. Souta waved at him, while Inuyasha nodded his head. "What's up twerp." he laughed. Souta stuck his tongue out at him and turned to Kagome. "Come on this way!" Souta cheered, leaving behind Kagome and Inuyasha.


	6. Meeting Hojo

* * *

**SESSHOUMARU**

Sesshoumaru paced about the room, thinking long and hard about Kagome and Hojo. He remember the battle he had outside the castle with Kagome by his side. She was beyond strong and she was very independent. Even as a human miko warrior, she could stand her ground and she did fight for what was right.

"GET THIS MAN WATER!" Sesshoumaru slid open his door and looked to see a thin human out of breath with a note clutched in his hand, standing in front of his father. "Forgive me *deep breath* but Lord Hojo has *breath* asked me *breath* to deliver this *breath* to *breath* Lady Kagome." he said and fell to the floor. His father sighed and looked to the servant. "Take him to the guest room and treat to him." InuTashio said as he took the note from the humans hand. He looked to Sesshoumaru. "Watch the castle while I go take this." he said. Sesshoumaru took the letter and shook his head. "I'll take it father." he said and gracefully walked out the castle. InuTashio sighed, "This isn't going to be good."

* * *

*With Kagome and Inuyasha*

"Come on, Inuyasha, one more time, please!" Souta said cheerfully. "Okay, one more, but that's it." he said. Souta jumped up and cheered. Inuyasha got up and turned his back on him. "Get on." he told him. Souta jumped on him and Inuyasha ran from roof to roof. Souta cheered and threw his hands up in air. "Souta Higurashi get down here! NOW!" Kagome yelled. Souta sighed as Inuyasha landed in front of her. "I told you not to ask him for any rides." she said. He frowned. "Aww, ok, I'm sorry Inuyasha." he said, looking at him. Inuyasha smiled and ruffled his hair. "It's ok." he said as Souta walked into the hut. "I'm sorry about that." she said as she pulled a hair to the back of her ear. He chuckled. "It's ok, it's a good work out." he admitted. She giggled and looked to the West. He looked and sighed. "Thinking about the wedding?" he asked her. She nodded. "I don't to marry someone I don't love." she said. He put an arm around her shoulder. "It'll be fine. Right now you don't but maybe in time you will grow to." he told her. She smiled. "I guess you are right." she said, looking up at him. He nodded. "Besides, if he hurts you, I'll kick his ass!" he cheered to her. She laughed and pushed him the chest. "Deal." she said and ran into the forest with a playful Inuyash chasing her. She shrieked into anxiousness as he neared her and when she turned she saw Inuyasha next to her. She tried to slow down to stop, only to trip and fall, grabbing Inuyasha. Inuyasha, off guard, fell down with her on top of him.

They both laughed as Kagome rolled off of him and laid next to him. He quickly stood up as he sniffed the area. "What's wrong?" she asked as she stood up. He frowned. "Kikyo…her scent is going toward the Eastern Lands…but why?" he asked himself. Kagome put a hand on his chest. "Inuyasha, she might have joined Naraku's forces." she said sadly. He growled and looked down. "I can't kill her…"he said. She nodded. "If it comes up to the point, I will take her." she said. He narrowed his eyes at her. "No, unless she tries to then fine, but don't make her your priority." he said. She nodded. "The same goes for you Inuyasha." A sudden growl separated them and turned to see him. "Seshoumaru! What are you doing here!" she said, bowing. He gave her a note and looked at Inuyasha as she tore it open. She looked at the letter and read to herself:

"_**My Dear Intended,**_

_**I have begun to get our preparations ready for our wedding and I look forward to spend the rest of my life with a young woman like you. I would be honored if you were by my side this afternoon. I am to have a war with Lord Kouga of the South and I am aware of your position with Lord Sesshoumaru. I look forward to finally meeting you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lord Hojo"**_

She looked at Inuyasha and at Sesshoumaru. "I need to go to Lord Hojo, can one of you take me?" she asked. Inuyasha had nodded but Sesshoumaru took a step forward and offered her his hand. "I'll take you in matter of minutes." he told her. She nodded and looked at Inuyasha. "Can you tell my mom I went to go see Lord Hoo, and please tell InuTashio where we went?" she asked. He nodded. "Yeah, sure." he said and walked into the hut. Sesshoumaru walked past her and went to the open field. Kagome turned and saw Sesshoumaru already leaving. "Hey, wait for me!" she yelled as she ran to catch up with him. He looked up in the air and summoned his cloud. Kagome gasped as the cloud came to Sesshoumaru's feet and looked up at him. "Take my hand." he said as he stood up on the cloud and offered her his hand. She nervously put her hand into his and stood next to him on the cloud.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him as the cloud took them up in the air. "Why did you come and deliver the mail?" she asked. He continued to stare forward. "Are you going to tell me anything?" she asked. "Why did you leave so suddenly from lunch, you didn't eat?" he asked her. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I just needed to get out, a lot has happened." she said. He looked down at her and nodded. "What was the letter about?" he asked her. "Lord Hojo wants me to aid him in his battle today. Hey, you never answered my question!" she exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes and looked away. "I just wanted to see where your village was." he admitted. She nodded and looked at the clouds. "Kagome…"she looked at Sesshoumaru. "If you wish, I'd like to help and fight with Lord Hojo and yourself." he told her.

Her eyes widened for a second and smiled. "I'm fine with it, however, you'd have to ask him." she told him. He nodded and glanced at her left shoulder. "Is your arm fine for the battle?" he asked. She moved her arm and nodded. "Yeah, thank you for everything." she said. He nodded and with his hand that was placed on her waist, he pulled her tightly against him. "I wish something's could be different." he said as he kissed the top of her head. She sighed and looked away from him. "Don't. Not now. We both made it very clear how we felt." she told him. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "You know I have feelings for you." he growled. She growled back at him, "You don't love me. Plain and simple." she said , putting a hand on top of his that was holding her chin. "Now let go." she said. He shook his head and kissed her hand. "No." he said. She growled and tried to forcefully take off his hand. "How much longer do we get to the castle?" she asked. He let her go of her chin and looked forward. "We're here." he told her. As they landed at the gate, he whispered in her ear. "I haven't learned to say those three words but believe me when I say this: I want you by my side." He let her go and walked to the guards. "Lady Kagome and I are here to see Lord Hojo." he said. The guards nodded and pulled the door open.

"Lady Kagome?" Kagome looked and saw a man with brown hair, with chocolate eyes standing before her. He had a shooting star on his forehead and saw his fox ears, wearing a white outfit (like Sesshoumaru) with gold and brown markings on it. "…Lord Hojo?" she asked. He smiled and bowed. "Yes my Lady, I'm happy to finally meet you." he said. She smiled and bowed back at him. "I am too as well my Lord." she said. As they stood, she looked at Sesshoumaru. "Lord Hojo, this is Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm currently his general." she said. Lord Sesshoumaru bowed at him. "Your Lord." he said in his mono tone. Hojo bowed back. "Hello Lord, how are things in the West?" he asked. Sesshoumaru stood straight. "We were just recently attacked. Kagome managed to heal in time to come and see you." he said. Hojo shot a look at her. "You were attacked? Where? Do you need to rest?" he asked. She smiled. "That's sweet of you my Lord, but I'm fine now, it was just my arm that was injured." she told him. "Naraku's doing. He's trying to take control of my lands. We had a prisoner who admitted that Naraku is trying to assassin her." he said, smiling inside when he saw Kagome in the corner of his eye shoot a look at him.

Hojo looked at Kagome and took her hand in his. "My Lady, why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked. Kagome put her other hand on his. "I don't want to worry you. I wanted to handle this before we got married." she said. He smiled and nodded. "Well, before we leave to the battle, I wish to speak with you." he told her. She looked at Sesshoumaru who had his eyes narrowed at Hojo. "I'll be right back." she told Sesshoumaru as she was led into the room. When he heard the door slam, he growled and made his hands into fists. He wanted her for himself and Lord Hojo has taken a liking to her. He leaned towards the window and watched as Hojo's troops got into formation.

* * *

*With Hojo and Kagome*

He took out a box and gave it to her. "My father gave this to my mom when they were arranged. I hope you'll like it." he told her. When she opened it she gasped. It was a necklace like jewelery. It was a shooting star with vine like gold straps without a hook. "How do you put it on?" she asked. He smiled and took it. "Can I?" he asked. She nodded and stood up. He gently pulled her hair up and slipped through her hair, placing it on her forehead. "My father told me that when you have an intended, they must wear it so others will know that you have an intended." he told her. She smiled and went to the mirror and gasped. "You look beautiful." he told her. She nodded. "Thank you my lord." she said, bowing. He sniffed the air and looked at her. "Why is he still here?" he asked her. She sighed. "He wants to help you. We have to go tomorrow morning to Lady Kagura's castle and speak with her." she told him. He nodded. "Come, my troops are awaiting us." he said as he offered his arm to her…

Sesshoumaru looked and saw Hojo and Kagome walk out together with arms hooked. "Your welcome to join us in the battle today." he told him. Sesshoumaru nodded and looked at Kagome, then back at Hojo. "Lead the way." he told Hojo, following them outside.

* * *

*In-Between the South and Central Lands*

Sesshoumaru stood next to Kagome as Hojo was standing in front of his troops. "You do even have feelings for the man?" he asked. Shot a look at him. "Of course, why?" she asked. He grinned. "When a man touches your hand, you blush. When he touched you though you merely smiled." he told her. "I'm not going to talk about this right now." she muttered. He smiled evily. "Because you know it's true." he told her as he drew out his sword. She sighed. "I will grow to love him." she told him. He looked at her again. He growled but was quickly silent as she ran to the front with Hojo.

Hojo looked and saw her as she stood next to him. "How nice of you to join me up here." he said. She smiled. "Your welcome." she said cheerfully as she put her hand on her hilt. "Tell me, when did you wish to get married?" he asked. She looked at him. "Hmm, I want to get married once Naraku is destroyed. I don't wish to be on my guard at al times and I won't let my children come into this world until he s no longer a threat." she said. His eyes widened for the second. "You wish for more than one child?" he asked. She raised a brow. "You don't?" she asked back. He chuckled nervously. "I merely wanted one, but if you wish for more then we can maybe have one more." he admitted. Her eyes widened. _"You got to be KIDDING ME!" _she thought to herself. "Alright." she said. She quickly shot up a look at the trail in front of her and stood in front of Hojo. "Some one is here." she said. He stopped and waved his hand in the air for his troops to stop. "Are you sure, I don't sense anyone." he said. She nodded and pulled out her sword. "If you don't come out I will make you show yourself!" she yelled. Nothing was heard or seen.

"Kagome, there's no one." Hojo said. She sighed and turned to look at him. "Just wait." she whispered to him. Sesshoumaru came to the front and looked at Hojo. "Trust her, she's very powerful." he told Hojo. Hojo looked at Kagome for a moment and was about to talk when he saw arrows coming there way. "KAGOME!" he yelled, making her turn. Hojo was about to leap when Sesshoumaru forced him back with his arm. "Watch." he said. Hojo looked at Kagome and watched her with a worried look. Kagome ran a few feet from the troops and watched as the arrows froze in front of her, merely a few inches from her. She squinted her eyes as the arrows turned towards the forest they came from and she heard and watched bodies fall from the trees. Hojo gasped in shock. "How did you do that?" he asked. She smiled. "With my powers." she said as she went to the back of the troops. Hojo blinked a few times and finally drew out his sword. "Forward!" he yelled as his troops ran into the forest, seeing as the troops from the South came into view…

THANK YOU READING MY FANFICTION, IT'S THE FIRST ONE I'VE EVER POSTED ON THIS WEBSITE, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE!!


	7. I Speak the Truth

Kagome ran into the opposite direction of Hojo and saw as dozens of men ran towards her. She growled and stroke the earth with her sword, watching as the men flew back. "Miko!" she turned and saw as she saw other mikos stand there with spirit arrows aimed at her. "Shit!" she yelled as the arrows coming at her. She twirled her sword into a windmill pattern, hoping to miss some of the arrows. She flew into a tree and cried out as her injury was reopened in her shoulder. She gasped and saw as Sesshoumaru was there, with the women dead on the floor. He saw her and ran to her side. "Are you injured?" he asked. She cupped her injury and hissed. "It re-opened." she said. He moved her hand and looked at her. "Breathe." before she could ask, he begin to lick her wound. She bit her lip as he licked her wound. It hurt like hell, but she knew that Inu's could heal with their own saliva. He ripped off a piece of his outer haori and tied it to her injury.

She looked at him and was shocked to see his eyes with worry in them. "Thank you." she said. He nodded and pulled her up. "Can you keep fighting?" he asked. She nodded and took hold of her sword. "Yes, are we almost finished?" she asked. He nodded. "Hojo and a few other troops are taking the last few enemies." he told her. She sighed and ran looking for Hojo. When she got there, she saw as Hojo was the last one standing from his troops against a dozen men. She ran into the opening and stood next to him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled. "Let's go." he said and stormed forward, with her next to him, slaying the rest of the men. He sighed in relief as he put away his sword. "Have fun?" he asked. She looked at him. "What was the point of this battle?" she asked. He shrugged. "For fun." he laughed. She dropped her mouth and fumed. "You mean I killed men, who could have had families at home waiting for them, FOR FUN!?" she yelled. He scratched his head. "If you put it that way, yeah." he answered her. She growled and began to walk away. "What's wrong?" he asked. She just looked back at him and narrowed her eyes. "I refuse to be by your side if I am going to kill innocent people." she said and stormed off toward Sesshoumaru's direction. Sesshoumaru sat against the tree Kagome was against earlier and looked at her. "Is everything alright?" he asked. She looked at him and sat next to him. "Can I ask you something?" she asked. He merely nodded.

"Would you go into battle against another land for…fun?" she asked. He raised a brow. "No, I wouldn't step as low as killing for fun. Why?" he answered. She sighed as she threw her head back onto the tree. "Hojo informed me that this was all for fun. I killed men, who had families at home, for his joy." she said. He nodded. "I see, how pathetic." he said as he stood. "Come, we will need rest for tomorrow." he said as he picked her up. She nodded as the cloud came before them. "Kagome." she turned to see Hojo. "Will you stay tonight for our feast?" he asked. She bowed. "No, my lord, forgive me." she said.

"We are going to Lady Kagura's in the morning. Kagome will be accompanying me." Sesshoumaru told him. Hojo looked him up and down and looked back at Kagome. "Please write to me once you get back." he told her. She nodded. "Goodbye Lord." she said as she stood onto the cloud with Sesshoumaru. As they flew up into the sky, Kagome grabbed onto his sleeve. Sesshoumaru looked at her and smiled. "He seem rather disturbed by me." he told her. She laughed. "Well yeah, I saw the way he looked at you." she said. He nodded. "Want to know something?" he said as he put a hand on her lower back. She looked a him. "What?" He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I can treat you better than him." Kagome closed her eyes and looked away. "My Lord, please." she said, scared of what will happen. He cupped her cheek and caressed her as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Kagome, I only want you. No one else. As I've said before, I am learning to say the words, but believe me when I say that I want you by my side." he told her. Kagome opened her eyes and looked into his. "Why?" she asked. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Since I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were different from the other women. I didn't even want you to leave my sight. When we had our first battle together you were only thing on my mind. I know you felt it too. And today as well. I was there when you were injured while your intended fought for fun. I've always taken care of you and with you near I can't help but touch you cause this feeling inside me is telling me that your mean more to me then anything else." he admitted to her.

She smiled as she snuggled closer to him. He brushed his nose against hers. "Kagome, everything I say is true." he told her. She nodded. "I know, thank you." she said. Sesshoumaru looked as his castle came into view and looked down at Kagome. "We are here." he said as he gracefully step onto the ground. Kagome quickly removed her arms from his neck and walked into the castle, with him following. Inuyasha ran up to her and smiled. "InuTashio needs to speak with you." he told her. She sighed and muttered "Not again." When she left, Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru. "What the hell is on her forehead?" he asked. Sesshoumaru grinned and turned to Inuyasha. "That's her engagement pendant. It's quite disturbing, it makes her look unattractive." he answered Inuyasha.

* * *

*Kagome and InuTashio*

She sat down in her normal spot and waited for InuTashio to speak, who leaned near the fireplace. "I'm sorry to call you in again, but I have received rather disturbing news." he said as he tied his sword to his pants. "What is it?" she asked. "Lady Kagura has killed our messenger. We are heading out now to battle her; she's expecting us." he said. She nodded as she stood. "I will go get the troops ready." she said. He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "I think it'd be best if you stayed behind and protect the castle." he told her. She gasped and shook her head. "But why?" she asked as she stepped away from him. He took a deep breath. "Only you and Sesshoumaru know this, so please sit down and hear me out." she nodded and sat down calmly. He took his place near the fireplace and stared into the fire.

"200 years ago, a few months before Sesshoumaru was born, I was but a mere Duke. The Lord at the time was Lord Onigumo. He was one of the cruelest men you could ever meet. He never helped his land and instead wasted it upon himself. However, he would hire men to try and kill my family. It's a rule that if the Duke was to have a son before the Lord himself, then the Duke's son would become the new Prince of the Lord. Sadly though Onigumo's first born was a little girl. That's how I became King of this land. That day, I came a day before my family would to get the home prepared, but instead I ran into Onigumo, waiting for me with a sword in his hand. In the end of the battle, he was slain and a hundred years later Inuyasha was born." he said, losing himself into the blaze.

"But what does that have to do with me staying in this castle?" she asked, still confused. He grabbed his sake and took a sip and looked at her. "Kagura is his daughter." Kagome gasped and covered her mouth as her eyes widened. "So that means-"

"That means that Naraku is his son. I didn't want to tell Inuyasha, but Kikyo had left with Naraku to become his mate. If this is true, then there might be a possibility that during the fight with Kagura, Naraku and Kikyo might come here and try and take the land back." he said. She nodded. "But I don't know if I could by myself." she said. He sighed and looked at her. "Kagome, you have your four lieutenants. You will be fine." he told her. She nodded and sighed. "Okay, I will stay here then your Majesty." she said. He smiled and walked up to her. "I see your intended gave you his mark." he said as he touched her forehead pendent. She just laughed. "It's rather ridiculous but I suppose it's to distract attention from me." she said. He nodded and laughed. "I will get my troops ready, I shall leave troops here for you as well." he said as moved his hand away. She smiled and sudden;y hugged. He raised a brow and hugged her. "Please be safe." she said and ran out the door. He smiled and said into the night, "You too my daughter…"

NO HE'S NOT REALLY HER FATHER, THEY'RE JUST CLOSE LOL. SHOULD SESSHOUMARU STAY WITH HER OR TAKE OFF??? PLZ REVIEW MY CHAPTERS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I FEEL LIKE IM DOING A BAD JOB WHEN I SEE THAT I HAVE ZERO REVIEWS.


	8. A Mere Human and to Battle

Kagome stepped out of the room and looked around, looking for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "Why would you do that to her?" she turned and looked out the window to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru standing in the garden. "You and I both know that after this battle Kagura and I won't be wed." Sesshoumaru said coldly. Inuyash grunted. "But why did you tell her that you wanted her by your side if you don't want to be with her!" he yelled. "…She's a mere human in this world. If I am to mate I need a demoness who can bare me full blooded demons. I don't want your kind to continue walking on my land." Sesshoumaru said, looking up at the sky. "Damn it Sesshoumaru, Kagome deserves better than this. You and I know damn well that she is better than any demon whore out there!" he yelled. Sesshoumaru growled and looked at him. "Then why don't you marry her?" he hissed at him.

"I will! We all know that she doesn't want to be with Lord Hojo. At least I'd be able to tell her I love her." he growled. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red and swiftly lifted Inuyasha in the air by the throat. "You will NOT mate with what's mine!" he growled loudly. Inuyasha escaped from his grasp and fell to the floor. After coughing, he got up and left out the door, saying: "Since when did you want a human." Sesshoumaru sighed and took a deep breath. His nose twitched and smelled tears. He turned and saw Kagome crying at the window. "Kagome-" "Don't. I've heard enough of your lies." she said and closed the window, running off. Sesshoumaru ran into the castle and tried to find her, but growled when she hid her scent. He ran his hand into the wall and went outside with the troops, hoping she'd come outside…

* * *

*Kagome*

Kagome ran into her room and cried into her pillow. "Kagome?" she looked and saw Sango standing at the door with Shippo on her left shoulder, with Miroku and Kilala standing behind her. "Oh Sango!" Kagome said as she ran into Sango's arms. Sango hugged her back, rubbing her back as Shippo hugged Kagome from her arm. "What's wrong? What happened?" she asked. Kagome shook her head and fell to the floor on her knees. "I fell for Sesshoumaru's lies. He never wanted me. I almost blew my wedding for him. How did this happen?" she said as she cried into her hands. Sango and Miroku went to her side and put Kagome's arms around there neck. "It's all almost over. You just need to defeat Naraku and you can become the Queen of Central Lands." she said. Kilala turned into her cat form and cuddled into Kagome while Shippo rested on Kagome's head.

"He's a jerk Kagome, you don't need him!" Shippo said as he played with her hair. "As a man, Kagome, I know you can do much better than any of these men." Miroku said. Kagome smiled and rubbed her tears. "Thank you guys, I don't know what I'd be without you." she said, petting Kilala. Sango smiled and lifted her up with Miroku's help. "Come, we need to go outside and await InuTashio's orders." she said as she slid the door open. "Shippo, Kilala, why don't you go eat and we will tell you what's going to happen?" Miroku asked. Shippo and Kilala nodded and ran out door, hearing them laugh. Kagome walked out the door with Sango and Miroku behind her, and went into the courtyard where the troops were.

As she went outside, she instantly felt Sesshoumaru's eyes on her, which she ignored and took her place on his left side. "Kagome hear me out-" "I don't want to I just want to do my duties and get this over with." she said, staring straight up with her held up high. He was about to protest, when his father stood in the middle and Inuyasha ran into the courtyard with a hanyou woman by his side, who had brown hair and green eyes, with an outfit like Inuyasha's but only light brown and white. "Tonight we go into battle with Kagura and most likely Naraku by her side. For certain reasons, Kagome and her lieutenants will stay here in the castle with some of you troops. Knowing them, they will try and take over these lands." he said as he looked at Kagome. "I will give you 300 of my men." Kagome nodded and bowed. "Thank you your Majesty." she said in respect. "Let us go!" he said as he ran off, with 1,000's of troops following him. Inuyasha looked to Kagome and smiled. "Be safe kiddo." he said. She smiled and nodded. "You too, brother." she said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "I like that, bye sis!" he said and ran off, taking a hold of his hanyou friend's hand. "Come with me men, I will show you your posts." Sango said as she walked in with Miroku. The troops nodded and huddled together in the castle. Kagome sighed and looked up at the stars. "Father…please…guide me tonight." she said as she took out a stick the size of her hand. "Kagome." she turned and saw Sesshoumaru standing there. "I thought you left." she said, with a cold voice.

"I want to apologize for earlier." he said, taking a step toward her. She shook her head. "No need, I realized how you truly feel about our situation and you are right. I will die quicker than you and it is true, you deserve full blooded demon pups. Just do me a favor and kill Naraku so I can get out of your way." she said as she walked past him. "Kagome, you need to hear the whole story." he said as he grabbed her arm. By instinct, she grabbed him and flipped him over onto his back. "I don't want to hear anything. Now please go before you lose their scent." she said as she picked up her stick from earlier. He got up and sighed. "This isn't over." he said as he ran off to his troops. She sighed and placed the stick steadily on her index finger. She hummed a melody and slowly lowered her hands as the stick floated in the air. Continuing to hum, the stick darted into the ground and grew into a staff. Kagome lifted her hands and placed a barrier around the staff. Like thunder, a barrier suddenly appeared to wrap around the castle. She smiled and turned into the castle. Hopefully in a few days she would leave this land and start her new life…

* * *

*Naraku and Kagura*

"Kagura, are they coming?" Kagura turned and flipped open her fan, smiling. "Yes, Naraku, they are. Are you and your mate ready?" she asked. Naraku laughed and snapped his finger. "She will stay here with you while I go to the castle. Everything I once had will soon be mine once more." he said as Kikyo stood next to him. "My mate, please make sure your alright. I can't bring our future son into this world without you." she said as she put a hand on her stomach. (she's only two months pregnant, so she ain't fat yet) He put a hand on her stomach and smiled. "I will." he said as he turned to the entrance. "Let's go." he said as his Kikyo and Kagura followed him outside.

* * *

*OUTSIDE KAGURA'S CASTLE*

InuTashio sniffed the air as he glanced around. "Something is off." he said he looked around. Sesshoumaru nodded. "I agree." he said as he stood next to his father. "Watch out Yumi!" Inuyasha yelled as he tackled her to the floor when he saw an arrow go towards her. Yumi wrapped arms around him as they slid into the ground. "Charge!" InuTashio as he stormed into the castle with his troops. Sesshoumaru growled as he jumped on top of the castle. "Hello Inuyasha, did you miss me?" Inuyasha looked up and saw Kikyo. His eyes widened and then growled. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled as he picked up Yumi. "Aw, is that how you say hello to your former lover?" she teased. He growled and drew out his sword as Yumi drew out hers. "You will leave my attended alone." she said. Kikyo laughed. "How sweet, you met another half demon like yourself." Kikyo said as she picked up her bow. "Why are you doing this, this isn't your war." he said. She smiled. "My mate and I need you and your pathetic family out of the way so we can start a family of our own." she said. He stood in front of Yumi and got in his stance. "Then your fight is with me." he said. Yumi placed a hand on his arm and stood next to him. "No, love, let me handle her." she said. Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "You won't hurt me or my pup." she said. Yumi got in her stance and growled. "If someone is going to die, it shall be you." she said and charged.

* * *

*InuTashio*

He stormed into the courtyard and saw Kagura standing there. "Hello your Majesty, I'm glad you came." she said with a smirk. "Kagura, how could you help your brother with this sinister scheme?" he asked as stood there. She closed her fan and narrowed her eyes. "You signed for your death the day you killed my father." she said. He shook his head. "I didn't want to fight your father." he said. She growled. "Liar!" she yelled as she pointed her fan at him. "You and your sons will die and soon we will take over your kingdom!" she yelled. "Where's Naraku?" she looked up and saw as Sesshoumaru landed swiftly next to his father. "My darling intended, I wasn't expecting till this weekend." she said. "Where is Naraku?" he asked again. "My brother has left to your castle." Sesshoumaru growled as his eyes turned red. "Don't worry, I'm sure my brother will kill your last general in a swift. I'm sure though if she puts up a fight she won't die in a painless death, but in torture." she said. Sesshoumaru bared his fangs and took a step forehead, but was held back by is father. "Go to Kagome, I will handle her." he said. Sesshoumaru looked at him. "I can't leave you alone." he said. "You probably can't save her in time anyway." Kagura said. "Go!" his father said as he charged at her. Sesshoumaru growled and ran off to the castle.

"Wait for me Kagome, please." he said, running into the forest…

THANK YOU MY FAN FOR REVIEWING, I NEED MORE REVIEWS THO PPL PLZ. THANK YOU!!


	9. The Final Battle

Kagome stared up at the sky and smiled. "Father, I hope you are proud of me. I'm trying hard to keep my duties as my priorities, but Father…I miss you." she said into the sky. As she began to stare, she shot up and gasped when her barrier came down and the staff shot out from the ground."Lady Kagome!!" she got up and ran into the castle. "What is it?" she asked the troop. "Some of the men have reported seeing Naraku and a few of his men coming here and fast!" he said as other troops began to run into their positions. "Good job, get ready." she said as she ran down the hall. "Sango! Miroku!" she yelled down the hall, scrambling around. "Kagome!" Kagome turned and saw Sango flown into the wall. She gasped and ran to her. Sango turned on her stomach and threw her hand up in the air to stop her. "No, get back! Go get Naraku! We got the others." Sango said as she got up and ran outside. Kagome ran back into the court yard and glanced around, seeing that none of her troops were around.

"I finally get to see the infamous Kagome from the Western Lands." she turned and saw a man in black and dark purple kimono with black hair and dark eyes. "Naraku." she said under her breath. "I'm flattered that you know my name. I see you've become Sesshoumaru's general." he said as he glanced up at her from head to toe. She growled and drew out her sword. "You mean LORD Sesshoumaru." she said as she got into a stance. "Ooh, fiesty! I like that." he said as he walked towards. "What do you want?" she asked as she formed a force shield between him and her. He flicked the barrier and smiled. "I'm here to take what was once rightfully mine." he said. She shook her head. "It was never yours." she said. He laughed and shook his head. "Tell you what, you put down this barrier, and I will make you one of generals. I need someone with fire like yours." he said, flicking the barrier again. She growled. "Go to hell." she said, lifting her sword. He sighed. "You are stupid. You will regret this. When I am done with you, you will be begging me to make your death quick and painless." he told her as he took off his outer haori. She smiled "And when I'm done with you, I guarantee you will be kissing your own ass." she said.

He laughed evilly as vines came out from his back. She gasped and focused as the vines crawled towards her. "Do you still wish to fight?" he asked. She growled and put her bow on her back. "Will you shut the fuck up and fight!" she yelled and charged at him.

* * *

*Inuyasha, Yumi, and Kikyo*

Kikyo rolled onto the floor and ended up on one knee as Yumi walked towards her. "You know, I was his first." she said. Yumi rolled her eyes and charged at her, hitting Kikyo's barrier. "I'm his last so you still lose in the end." she said, trying to bring down the barrier. Kikyo laughed and stood up. "You can't cross you animal." she said. Yumi smiled and slowly put her hand on the barrier, watching as the barrier disappeared. Kikyo gasped as she took a few steps back. "But how?" she asked. Yumi smiled and brought her sword up. "I'm half miko bitch." she said and charged at her. Kikyo leaped back, to be cut inbetween her breasts. Kikyo gasped and put her hand on her stomach. "Please, not my pup." Kikyo pleaded. Yumi sniffed the air and smiled. "Kikyo, you do know that what you have inside you is a mere doll. Naraku is partly dead." Yumi told her. Kikyo shook her head. "No, lies! He told me I was having a son." she said. She shook her head. "If Naraku dies tonight, he will be reborn with that doll." Yumi explained.

"SHUT UP!" Kikyo said and shot an arrow at her. Yumi easily dodged and stabbed Kikyo in the chest. "Forgive me. Perhaps someday you will be blessed with a real child." she said and drew her sword out. Kikyo coughed out blood until finally a toy doll came out of her mouth. Kikyo looked at Yumi and shuddered. "You won't kill me?" she asked. Yumi went up to her and put her hands on her head. "I, priestess, will strip thee from thy powers." Yumi said. Kikyo yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. Inuyasha ran up to her. "What happened?" he asked her. She smiled. "I have taken away her powers and when she wakes up she will not remember anything that has happened." she said. He smiled and wrapped an arm around you. "I so want you now." he said as he nibbled on her ear. She shuddered and turned to him. "You're going to have to wait puppy." she playfully growled and drew out her sword. He smiled and ran off with her into the castle.

* * *

*Kagura and InuTashio*

Kagura flipped into the air as InuTashio stroke his sword at her. "Come on, old man, surely you can do better." she teased. As InuTashio charged at her, she stood and drew out her fan, "Dance of blades!" she yelled as she fought. InuTashio jumped into the air and dodged the blow. He landed behind her and swung at her, gashing her. She yelled out in pain and fell to the floor, arching her back. "My brother will kill you." she said as she bled through the corner of her mouth. "He can try." he said and stabbed his sword into her heart. "Forgive me." he whispered into the air and went to find his remaining troops.

* * *

*Kagome and Naraku*

He smiled as she charged at him and wrapped a vine around her leg. She grunted and fell, as she began to be lifted into the air. Hanging in the air backwards, she curled up and cut off the vine and fell to the floor. She gasped as she saw it re-grow. "You will have to do much better than that priestess." he teased as he took a step toward her. She growled and threw her sword to the floor. "Fine." she said as she grabbed her staff from the floor. He laughed as she lifted it up. "What are you doing with that piece of stick?" he asked as he slid his vines slowly towards her. "It's not just a stick." she said as a shiny pink jewel appeared on top of her staff. His eyes widened and stopped his vines. "The Shikon Jewel." he whispered. She smiled and nodded. "I WILL have that jewel." he growled as he brought up his vines. She smiled evilly and spinned her staff and brought it in front of her. "Bring it." she said as the vines came to her.

* * *

*Sesshoumaru*

Sesshoumaru landed on the castle and ran to Kagome's scent and saw her standing there with Naraku and his vines. He growled and stood there, hiding his scent and watching the scene in front of him.

"What are you doing with that piece of stick?" Naraku asked as he slid his vines slowly towards her. "It's not just a stick." she said as a shiny pink jewel appeared on top of her staff. His eyes widened and stopped his vines. "The Shikon Jewel." he whispered. She smiled and nodded. "I WILL have that jewel." he growled as he brought up his vines. "The Shikon Jewel?" Sesshoumaru repeated and remembered what his father had told him when he was a teen:

"_**Sesshoumaru, I may be strong, but the strongest power out there is the Shikon Jewel." InuTashio told him. "What is the Shikon Jewel?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stood there in the courtyard with his father, sitting under a tree with him. "The Shikon Jewel has the power to purify any demon out there. Midoriko fought to the end to kill Onigumo's family. However, Onigumo was the only one who survived. When Midoriko was on her death bed, she told her people not to fear. For she was to be reborn with the Shikon Jewel and continue her duty. It is believed that the Shikon keeps the balance between good and evil, and can make any wish you ask. That is why the Shikon Jewel has a Guardian. The guardian must live her life protecting the jewel from evil and must make sure it lands in the wrong hands." InuTashio explained. **_

Sesshoumaru glanced back at Kagome with his eyes slightly widened. "You are Midoriko's reincarnation." he said under his breath. Kagome smiled evilly and spinned her staff and brought it in front of her. "Bring it." she said as the vines came to her. Naraku laughed evilly as his vines flew to her. She put her staff up in front of her and put a step back. "Miasma!" he yelled out as his vines sprayed out poison. She struck the staff to the ground and got in one knee as his poison went to her, only to be stopped as a force field bounced them off. "Kagome!" she looked up as the poison continue to hit her barrier to see Sesshoumaru standing on the roof. "Get back!" she said as she slowly stood. He growled and stayed still, knowing he'd die from the poison before he could even get to her. "You'll die if you don't get out!" he yelled. "She will die anyway." Naraku said, not taking his eyes off her.

She hissed and lifted her staff, still around her barrier. "It is my duty to protect these lands at all cost!" she said. She closed her eyes and began to spin her staff like a windmill, and began to hum as all the poison circled her. Naraku began to walk towards her. "Stop that." he said. She smiled. "Fine." she said as opened her eye and thrusted her staff toward him, watching as the poison went back to him. He gasped and threw his vines in front of him. He yelled out in pain as most of his vines fell off, not regenerating. "Bitch!" he yelled out as he wrapped a vine around her form. She began kicking and tried to strike his vine, but gasped as one of his vines took away her staff. "What now, human!" he said as he tightened his vine around her. Sesshoumaru growled and landed in on the vine and cut Kagome lose. Kagome rolled onto the ground and coughed for air. Sesshoumaru took the opportunity and took back the staff and landed next to Kagome. "Kagome, are you alright?" he asked. She only nodded as she stood, still trying to calm down her breathing. "I see my sister's intended has taken an interest in another woman who is also engaged." Naraku laughed out. "You bastard, you will die by my hands." he said as he drew out his Tokijin. Naraku raised a brow. "I'd like to see you try." he said. Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome behind him. "Get your staff." he ordered her.

She nodded and got it. "You need to purify him." he told her. She gasped. "But what if I purify you?" she asked. He looked at her and gave her a grin. "I trust you." he whispered and ran to Naraku. Naraku grabbed him easily with his vine and whipped him into the castle. Kagome kissed the Shikon Jewel and thrusted it into the air, watching the pink laser beam into Naraku's chest. Naraku howled into pain and floated in the air as his vines fell off and his body was turning into dust. "I will be back someday!" he yelled and cried out as he fell into a dust pile. She panted as she ran into the castle. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she called out as she saw him in a pile. He groaned and rolled onto his knees. She wrapped his arm around her neck and lifted him on his feet. "Come on, let me put you to rest." she said as she headed to the entrance. "Miroku! Sango!" she yelled as she saw the remaining troops carry others into there fort. "Kagome?" she looked and saw Miroku. "What happened? Is everything okay?" she asked. He nodded. "Shippo sprained his wrist and Sango broke her arm." he told her. "Help me put Sesshoumaru in his bed." she said as she nodded. He nodded and helped her down the hall into his room. When they went into his room, Miroku let him go and lifted his legs onto the bed as Kagome sat him down. "Will you be okay?" Miroku asked him. He nodded as he grabbed a held of Kagome's hand. "Stay with me." he said. She saw in his eyes the worried look in his eyes and could only nod.

Miroku smiled and left the room as quick as he could. Sesshoumaru scoot over and opened the sheets for her to get into. "Please." he said. She slowly got in and gasped as he covered her and pulled her back into his chest. "Why?" she all she could get out of her mouth. He buried his face into her neck and whispered. "I almost lost you. I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't made it in time." She sighed and snuggled closer to the warmth. "What matters is he is gone and he won't be coming back." she said. He nodded and entangled his hand with hers. She blushed and buried her head into the pillow. "Goodnight." she whispered and instantly. He looked down at her and kissed her cheek, whispering, "Goodnight…my love."

AWW!! PLZ REVIEW. I'LL PROBABLY ADD TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND I AM DONE. IM SORRY BUT IVE ONLY GOTTEN ONE REVIEW SO, IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE IT LONGER JUST TELL ME, PLZ AND THANK YOU


	10. Kagome's Night

THANK YOU EVERYONE, FOR MAKING ME REALIZE TO HECK FOR WAITING WITH REVIEWS. I WILL TRY TO ADD MORE CHAPTERS THANK JUST THREE CHAPTERS LEFT TO ADD LOL.

I AM TAKING A POLL, HOWEVER, TO SEE IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY, PLZ VOTE NOW!!

ENJOY!!

* * *

Kagome yawned and turned to her other side, cuddling closer to her bed sheets. As she opened her eyes, she glanced at her pillow and thought, "_My sheets aren't silk.'_ She gasped when she turned and saw Sesshoumaru wide awake in the bed with an arm around her. He smiled when there noses were touching. "Good morning." he said as stared into her eyes. "Morning." she said as she tried to get out of his grasp, only to make him tighten his arm around her. "Going somewhere?" he asked. She growled and softly punched his arm. "I need to check on my generals." she said. He closed his eyes and cuddled into her again. "Stay with me…just for a while longer." he whispered in her ear. Kagome bit her lip and slowly put her arm on top of his. "I shouldn't be doing this." she whispered to herself. Sesshoumaru heard her and softly pushed her back onto the bed, leaning over her. She gasped as his hair became like a curtain as he leaned down to her. "Because you have realized how you feel." he said. She looked into his eyes and said, "I can't do this with you. You don't love me." She looked away and sighed sadly. "You don't even care about me." she whispered. He cupped her cheek and sighed as he rubbed his nose against hers. "Kagome, if I didn't care for you, I wouldn't have came back to save you." he said.

She just closed her eyes and fought to keep her tears in. "You came back to make sure your castle was alright." she said. "Kagome look at me." she slowly opened her eyes and looked straight into his. "I don't give a damn about the castle. That can easily be replaced. You are Kagome. My officer. If I had lost you, I'd search for the rest of my life for your reincarnation. I'd rather die than live thousands of years without knowing you. I'd even die for you." he said. She put a hand on his cheek and smiled. "Really?" she asked. He smiled and pressed his lips against hers. "Really." he whispered and kissed her softly. "Forgive me." he said. She shook her head. "It is fine." she said. He nodded and got off the bed. "Come, I sense we have a visitor inside the castle." he said as he left the room. Kagome put her hands on her lips and walked out saying, "My first kiss."

* * *

*INUTASHIO*

"Ah! Lord Hojo! What brings you here?" he asked as he saw Hojo come inside. "Hello your majesty. I heard you finally defeated Naraku!" Hojo said. InuTashio nodded. "That is true. Thanks to Kagome that is." he said. "Hello father." InuTashio turned to see Sesshoumaru and Kagome standing there. "Ah, I see you both finally decided to join the living!" his father joked. Kagome giggled and nodded. "Well it was a real hard battle last night. I'm just glad it's all over with." she said in relief. "Hello Lady Kagome." she looked and saw Hojo. "Lord Hojo, I'm sorry. What are you doing here?" she asked as she bowed. He smiled as he took a step toward her. "I remember you telling me that you'd join me at my castle after the defeat of Naraku." he said. She nodded. "I see." she said as she looked to the ground. Hojo's smile grew bigger and touched the pendant on her forehead. "I'm glad to see that you're still wearing it." he said as he traced it.

Sesshoumaru bit back the growl in him and took a step toward them, to be stopped by his father's hand. "The wedding will be in two days." he told her. She gasped. "So soon?" she asked. He nodded. "Of course, the sooner I get to be with you, my love." he said. "Let us have a celebration tonight then. For the battle and this upcoming wedding!" InuTashio exclaimed. Hojo smiled. "That sounds like fun! I will be back tonight so we can announce the engagement." Hojo said as he held Kagome's hands. She smiled and nodded. "Very well." she said. Hojo squeezed her hand before letting her go. "See you tonight." he said. "InuTashio. Sesshoumaru." he bowed and left. "I don't think he likes me near Sesshoumaru." she said. InuTashio nodded. "I agree. He didn't even tell him hello." his father laughed out. Sesshoumaru growled. "I hate the man." Sesshoumaru told him. InuTashio sighed. "Oh well, time to pass out invitations!" he cheered as he walked to his room. Kagome sighed and walked to her room, leaving Sesshoumaru alone…

* * *

*Sango and Miroku*

"Don't go too far!" Sango yelled as Shippo and Kilala chased each other. Miroku smiled and looked at Sango. "How are you feeling?" he asked. She smiled and looked at him. "I'm fine, I can't believe its only sprained." she said as she moved her right injured arm a little. He smiled and took out a small bouquet of pink flowers that had a yellow ribbon around it. Sango smiled. "Thank you Miroku." she said with a blush as she smelled them. He chuckled. "Look at the front of the bouquet." he said with humor. She raised a brow and looked at her flowers. When she turned her flowers, she gasped to see a shiny diamond ring. "Oh my god, Miroku!" she exclaimed.

He took the ring and got on one knee. "Sango, I know I've always been a pervert, but believe me when I say that I love you. Last night when I saw you thrown into the wall, I realized that I didn't want to lose you. And I want to spend the rest of life protecting you and our children. Will you marry me?" he asked. Sango squealed and tackled him, crying. "Yes Miroku I will!" she said as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you." he said in her ear and kissed her passionately. "Eww, get a room you guys!" Sango hid into Miroku's shoulder when Shippo commented them.

*8 P.M.*

Kagome walked out of her room, wearing her favorite kimono. It was light purple kimono that had pink flowers blossomed. "Kagome!" she turned and made an 'eep' sound as Sango hugged her. "What's going on? You seem…too happy?" she said as she looked at Sango up and down. Sango giggled. "Miroku asked me to marry him!" Both the girls squealed and jumped up and down in the air. "I'm so happy for you both!" she cheered for her friend. "Thanks, he said he'd wait for me at the ballroom." Sango told her. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Come with me, I don't want to walk alone." Kagome told her. Sango smiled and nodded.

* * *

*In the Ballroom*

When Kagome walked into she giggled when she saw a brown furry jumped into her hands. "Hey there Shippo!" she exclaimed. He smiled and hugged her. "Hey Kagome! You want to dance?" he asked her. She giggled, "Aw, I'd love to, but have you seen Miroku? I don't want to leave Sango alone." she said as she saw Sango glance around the room. "Ah, you ladies look lovely this evening." Sango blushed when she saw Miroku walk towards her. "Hello Miroku, congrats! Sango told me about your proposal today." Kagome teased as Sango blushed more. "Thanks, I look forward to spending all eternity loving this woman." he said as he kissed Sango's hand. "Aw, Miroku." Sango said under her breath. He held out his arm and smiled. "May you honor me, darling, with the first dance?" he asked. Sango smiled and nodded.

As they walked off to the dance floor, Shippo smiled and looked up at Kagome. "Can we dance now?" he asked. She smiled and nodded, walking to the dance floor. Shippo jumped off of her arms and threw his leaf into the floor, causing a gust of fog. When it vanished, Shippo appeared taller and older. Kagome smiled. "Aw, Shippo!" she squealed. Shippo laughed and took her hands in his. "Let's dance!" he cheered and twirled her. After a few minutes of laughing and dancing, the song was soon over. As a slow dance came on, Kagome walked with Shippo off the floor. "Thank you Shippo I needed that." she as she fanned her face with her hand. Shippo smiled and brought his head up high. "It's my pleasure!" he said. As she giggled, she saw a single lilac in front of her. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru there. "You look beautiful." he said. Shippo saw the look in his eye and slowly stepped away from the pair. Kagome smiled and took the flower from his hand. "Thank you my Lord." she said. He opened his left hand to her and bowed. "Will you grace me with a dance? I believe you still owe me a dance from last time." he asked. She giggled and nodded, putting her hand softly on top of his.

Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand and lead her to the center of the dance floor, stealing glances from other couples on the floor. Kagome blushed as he placed his hand on her waist and held her hand that had the flower. He took the flower and put in her hair near her ear. "Beautiful." he said as he placed a hand on her cheek. She blushed deep red and took her hand in his. "Just dance." she said. He nodded and slowly danced with her on the floor. Kagome closed her eyes as she began to listen to the words, resting her head on Sesshoumaru's chest:

"Well it's hard to explain but I'll try if you let me

Well its hard to sustain

I'll cry if you let me

This doesn't change the way I feel about you

or your place in my life(please don't cry)

Can't you see I'm dying here?

A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear

Angels cry when stars collide

I can't eat and I can't breathe

I wouldn't want it any other way"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and let go of her hand, and wrapped both his arms around her waist as she put her hands on his chest. "Do you remember the first time we met?" he asked, taking in her scent. She smiled. "Yes, you gave a flower that night." she said. He smiled. "I remember when I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever met. The way your eyes shine, your grace, and your kind and beauty brought me into a trance." he admitted. She blushed. "Really?" she said as she looked up at him. He nodded as looked back at her. "I even made this song for you." he said. She smiled and covered her mouth, trying hard not to cry.

"Intentions that were pure have turned obscure

Seconds into hours

Minutes into years

Don't ask me why(please don't cry)

I cant tell you lies

Angels cry when stars collide

I can't eat and I can't breathe

I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I remember when we fought together. You were the only thing on my mind. I don't know what I'd do without you by my side Kagome." he said as he held the hand that she had on her mouth. "That day when you heard me talk to Inuyasha…the truth is that I want to turn you into a demon like me." he admitted to her. She gasped. "But…why?" she asked. "I want you by my side Kagome. I can't imagine being without you and I would rather have you with me for thousands of years then search for you for thousands of years." he told her.

"My heart burns through

My chest to the floor

Tearing me silently although abruptly

Words cant hide as I'm taking you home

And I tried to see

Tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home

Angels cry when stars collide

I can't eat and I can't breathe

I wouldn't want it any other way."

"But I'm going to be with Lord Hojo." she told him. He cupped her cheek and sighed. "I want you to be my mate." he whispered. Kagome sighed and looked away. "You don't love me." she told him. He pulled her face toward him and said, "I do." She looked into his eyes. "Say that you love me then." she challenged him, pulling away as the dance finished. He opened his mouth to speak, when Hojo came and pulled Kagome by his side. "Come my love, let us make our announcement." he said as he gave Sesshoumaru a cold look. Before she could reply, he took her up the stage and stood next to InuTashio.

InuTashio smiled as the song ended and glanced around the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight I'm filled with much joy as I'm pleased to tell you that we have defeated Naraku!" he yelled, hearing the guests clap and cheer. "However, in the process, Lady Kagura of the East was killed, trying to help her brother." he said and looked at Kagome. Kagome looked at him and saw as he opened his hand to her. She smiled and took it, as he guided her to his side. "As of now, I inform you that Kagome, my son's left hand general, will be the new Lady of the Eastern Lands." he said. Everyone gave each other looks and cheered for Kagome. She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much it means to me!" she said, filled with joy. He smiled and hugged her back. "You've earned it." he said. He snapped his finger and Totosai came out with a cup. InuTashio let go of Kagome and received the cup. "Drink this and without pain, your forehead will glow with the symbol of East." he said, handing her the cup. She gently took it and glared at it. "It won't hurt." he reassured her. She nodded and took a deep breath, rising the cup to her mouth and drank the liquid.

She then handed the cup to him and sighed in relief. She smiled when her forehead began to glow. "Your symbol is of a cloud." he told her. She giggled and nodded. He turned back to the crowd as Hojo went to stand next to her, placing a hand on Kagome's lower back. "I am also to announce that two days from now Lord Hojo and Lady Kagome are to be wed." he said. The crowd gasped and spoke to one another. Hojo saw this and took a step forward. "Actually, we are to be wed tomorrow afternoon." he said, as the crowd began to look at one another. Kagome gasped and look at him. "You can't just change the day like that!" she exclaimed. He merely smiled. "Yes I can, since I am the one putting it together." he said in a matter-of-fact tone. She growled and began to walk off the stage. "Enjoy the rest of your evening and I hope to see you all tomorrow." Hojo said as he followed Kagome off the stage. InuTashio clapped his hands at the band and followed the couple as the music began.

Kagome slid the door open and hid her scent, trying to stay from Hojo. "How could he!?" she yelled at herself as she leaned against the wall. "I'm your intended, love." Kagome looked and saw Hojo come outside. "Are you planning to hide from me the rest of the night?" he asked as he stood in front of her. "Yes I am actually. You will have me the rest of your life." she said. He put an arm against the wall and leaned into her. "Why aren't you wearing my pendant?" he asked. She giggled. "Well it didn't go with my kimono." she said. "You are to from now on wear the colors of my Land." he told her. She shook her head. "No, these are now the colors of my Land." she told him. "Is there a problem?" She looked and saw Sesshoumaru and InuTashio standing there. "Yes, we are just talking." Hojo said, standing straight. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. "Is everything alright?" he asked her. Hojo stood between him and Kagome. "I already said we are fine." he told Sesshoumaru. "I heard you the first time, Hojo, but I believe I am asking Lady Kagome." he said, seeing as Hojo was getting upset.

Kagome stepped out from Hojo and went to Sesshoumaru. "Can you please escort me to my room, I am very tired." she asked. He nodded and held out his arm for her. She instantly hooked her arms with his and looked at Hojo. "I will see you tomorrow my lord." she said, bowing to Hojo and left the room. Hojo sighed and looked at InuTashio. "She is like a daughter to me," InuTashio started, "but if you hurt her or threaten her, I will make sure that you are removed from your land and be a servant at Kouga's den." he said to Hojo and left.

* * *

*Kagome and Sesshoumaru*

Kagome sighed as Sesshoumaru guided her down the hall. "I appreciate you walking me." she said. He looked at her and nodded. "What happened?" he asked. She bit her lip and looked straight. "He was upset that I'm not wearing his colors and his pendant." she answered him. He slid open her door and guided her in. "You seemed upset that he changed the wedding day." he said. She sat on her bed and sighed as she slid off her shoes. "Well, I guess you can say I'm not all that thrilled to get married. He is everything I didn't want in a husband." she said. He nodded and went up to her. "Than why are you marrying him?" he asked. She looked up at him. "I have to stick to my duty. I can't shame my family." she answered. He took her hand and kissed her hand. "I will see you in the morning then." he said, lowing her hand. When he turned to leave when Kagome grabbed his hand.

He looked back at her and raised a brow. "Is there something you need?" he asked. She blushed and stood in front of him. "Will you stay with me tonight…one more time?" she asked. He cupped her cheek and nodded. "Of course, anything to please you." he said softly, making her blush again. She smiled. "Okay, let me change for bed." she said and ran into another room. He merely grinned and began to remove everything but his pants. When he folded up his clothes onto a chair, he turned to see Kagome standing there in a silky nightgown. She ignored his glare and went to straight up the bed, lifting up the covers. He went to the other side as she slid into bed, and went under the covers as well. She snuggled into her pillow and sighed in relaxation. Sesshoumaru at the sight and slowly wrapped and arm around her. She turned around and faced Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru can I ask you something?" she asked. He nodded and pulled her closer to him, entangling his legs with hers. "Yes." he said. She looked up into her eyes and asked, "Why did you kiss me?"

PLZ REVIEW, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY. IM SORRY IF ITS TAKING LONG, IM WRITING TWO OTHER STORIES. I WILL UPDATE SOON, DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!!!


	11. Kagome's Night Before Her Wedding

**The Night Before the Wedding**

He was surprisingly shocked of her question but kept his face on. "From earlier." He said, stroking her hair. She nodded. "I wanted to show you how I felt about you." He said. She looked down at his chest and blushed. "That was my first kiss." She whispered to him. He lifted her up from her chin and looked into her eyes. "I thought Hojo did when we went to his castle?" he asked. She shook her head. "No, my lord." She answered him. He stroked her cheek and rested his forehead on hers. "You know I hate it when you call me that." He said with slight humor. She nodded. "I know but tomorrow I am to be married and I need to get use to calling you that." She said. He narrowed his eyes. "Is this why you are sad?" he asked. She raised a brow. "I'm sorry? I'm not sad!" she exclaimed. He brushed his nose on her cheek and hair, and sniffed her. "Demon's know when people lie and smell emotions. You seem to have to gotten more saddened when you said you needed to get use to calling me 'my lord.'" He told her.

She blushed and looked away. "It's just that after tonight, I can never be like this with you or as often." She said, biting her lip. He gently laid her onto her back and rubbed his nose on her neck, nuzzling her neck and purred, vibrating from his chest onto hers. "It doesn't have to be." He whispered. She blushed even more. "What do you mean?" she asked. He looked into her eyes. "I want you to be my mate, Lady Kagome." He told her. She felt tears coming and tried pushing him off. "You don't l-" he covered her mouth with his hand and leaned towards her eye. He brushed her tears away with his thumbs as he cupped her face and pressed his lips on her gently. She closed her eyes and cupped the side of his face, kissing in him back. He dipped his tongue into her mouth, instantly brushing his tongue against hers. She softly moaned and opened her legs so he can lie between her. He placed a hand on his hip as he kissed more passionately.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru pulled away as Kagome's name was heard. "I smell blood." He said. She ran to the door and slid it open, gasping. "S-Sota? What are you doing here?" she asked. He instantly fell as she caught him as he struggled for breath. "The village…is being…attacked." He said and knocked out. As she laid him on the bed and put on her kimono, Sesshoumaru ran to get her officers. "I'll stay with him Kagome." Shippo said as he sat on the bed. "Let me assist you." Sesshoumaru said as he walked back in. "No, it's my village and my family. I will go with my officers." She said as she pushed him out of the way. "Come on Kagome!" Sango yelled as her and Miroku sat on the transformed Kilala. Kagome ran onto Kilala and flew into the air. "Watch my brother!" she yelled as Sesshoumaru stood there. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and glanced back at her sleeping brother. "Jaken!" he yelled. Jaken ran out, "Yes lord?" "Get healers in here, now!" he yelled as he went back into the room.

**Kagome's Village**

"Hurry Kilala!" Sango yelled as they saw the smoke in the air. Kagome bit her lip. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have visited them." She said as she wiped her tears. "Kagome, don't worry. If the village is bad, I'll send Kilala to get healers and guards." Sango told her. "She is right, Lady Kagome." Miroku said as he picked up his staff. Kagome gasped as she saw her village. Villagers were crowded together and huts were being burnt down, with the men standing in front of the women and children. "Get ready to jump, Kilala, send word immediately!" Sango yelled as Miroku and Kagome swung over to one side. "Meow!" Kilala growled out. "1…2….3…Jump!" Sango yelled, with Miroku and Kagome gliding to the floor. Kagome ran to the group immediately as Miroku checked the bodies. "What has happened?" Kagome asked. "Oh, Lady Kagome, thank goodness! A little girl in white came into the village and we went to aid her. As we got closer to her, she took out a mirror and demons came out from the forest. My poor Mei, her soul was sucked into that girls mirror!" he exclaimed. "Where is my mother and grandfather?" she asked. The man looked down to the floor. "Your mother was the first victim of the mirror but your grandfather is trying to heal our men." He told her.

"OH, Kagome!" Sango whispered as she put a hand on her shoulder. "Where is the girl?" Kagome asked, fighting more tears. "She is here in the village still somewhere, some people are still in their huts." Kagome looked around and ran to the left of the village. "Kagome, where are you going!" Sango yelled. "Take the villagers to the castle, these people need to be healed. I'm going to stop the girl." Kagome said. Sango hugged her. "Please be careful." Sango told her. Kagome smiled and hugged back. "Don't bury the dead yet unless they are truly dead, I will get their souls back." She said Sango and ran off.

**Sesshoumaru's Castle**

"My Lord!" Sesshoumaru looked up and ran to the hallway to see Sango and Miroku standing there with children in their arms covered in dirt. "What is the meaning of this? Where's Kagome?" he asked, a little worried and angry. Miroku noticed his voice and stood forward. "My Lord, Kagome told us to send the villagers here while she handled things." Sesshoumaru looked at the monk. "Handle what?" he asked coldly. Sango sighed. "Lord, a little girl is sucking out souls and she took Kagome's mothers soul. We sensed demons running her way. Please, go and help her, she is like a sister to me and I don't her to do this alone." She pleaded. He nodded. "Healers are on the way, I shall return." He said and ran out to her village.

**Kagome**

Kagome walked around her village, sensing demon aura's but couldn't find them. "Hello Kagome, we finally meet." She turned to see a little girl. She had white hair and wore a white dress with silver eyes. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Kanna, sister of Lady Kagura." Kagome's eyes widened. "Why are you here then?" she asked. "Naraku is to be resurrected soon and will come for you." Kanna said. "He is dead though." Kagome told her. "That may be, but inside my mirror is Naraku, his body is ready for him now." She told her. "We burned his body." Kagome admitted. Kanna smiled. "Who said it was the same body." Kagome's eyes widened again. As on cue, demons stood next to Kanna. "We meet again, Lady Kagome." Kagome gasped and saw Kagura land next to Kanna. "How did you-" "Survive?" Kagura said with humor. "I forgot to mention it to your InuTashio and your Lord, but we have no hearts." Kagura told her. Kagome took a step back as the demons began walking to her.

"Kill her." Kagura said. Two boars charged at her, but she swiftly slit them from the throat as she had pulled out her sword. Kagome glanced at the demons, three cheetahs, three tigers, four wolfs, and five bears. Kagome formed a barrier as they all charged at her, watching as they all formed a circle around her. Kagura laughed, "You know it won't last long little priestess." Kagome put away her sword and took a small hand cleaver. "Oh, what are you going to do with that little knife?" Kagura teased. "If you'd shut up, you'd know." Kagome said as she lowered her barrier. As two cheetahs charged her, she slit the first cheetah in the stomach and jumped onto the second cheetah, stabbing his back, and back flipped on a bear, cutting him from his stomach upward. When she landed on the ground, the three fell. Kagura growled. "Attack you stupid animals!" she yelled.

Kagome threw her cleaver and charged back, drawing out her sword. When she striked the last cheetah, a tiger tackled her and bit her arm. She grunted and thrusted the sword into it's chest. The tiger growled and slumped. She drew out her sword from the chest and kicked off the tiger. A wolf ran at her, to be blown into the forest with her power and looked around for the other demons. They were no where around, but she knew they were hunting her like prey. Just when she turned, a tiger tackled her from the back and pinned her onto the floor. She cried out in pain when the tiger scratched her with his paw. Then the three wolfs came out and kicked away her sword, then pinned her arms and legs down. Kagome closed her eyes as she began to glow pink, "Get off…" she picked up her chest "of me!" she yelled out as pink blasts blew off the animals, seeing them crying out in pain as they were being purified. Kagome stood up slowly and picked up her sword. She was blown back onto her feet when wind blew down to the floor. Kagome grunted and looked to see Kagura with her fan. "I will deal with you myself." She said with a smirk.

"You will be dealing with me." Kagome looked up and saw as Sesshoumaru with his Tokijin out, standing next to her. "Why hello there, intended, what brings you here?" she said. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I am no longer your intended, as for me being here, you have injured my general." He saw Kagome stand back up and picked her sword back up. "Go back to the castle." He told her. She shook her head. "I can't. I must destroy Kanna's mirror." She told him. "Then I will do it, you are in no condition." He told her. "Destroy it and Naraku's soul comes out." Kanna said softly. "If we don't, he will come out when we least expect it." Kagome pointed out. Sesshoumaru growled. "Deal with Kanna…Kagome." He said. "Fine, let's do this." Kagura said and snapped her fingers. Without warning, a barrier formed between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Sesshoumaru growled louder and walked to Kagura. "What is the meaning of a barrier." Sesshoumaru demanded. "Don't you remember last time?" Sesshoumaru froze, suddenly remembering:

**Flashback**

**The mikos on the floor got up and formed a barrier between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru growled and pounced on the barrier, his eyes getting more blood red. Kagome saw this and her eyes widened. She looked behind her and saw at least 1000 demons on her side, stalking towards her. She looked at Sesshoumaru and saw him trying to get rid of the barrier. She was about to touch the barrier, when an arrow went into her left arm. She grunted and took it out slowly. **

**End of Flashback**

Kagura laughed, "You didn't think I'd leave my little sister unprotected, did you?" Sesshoumaru snarled and stalked towards. "If she is injured, I swear your brother will get a torturing death." "Aw, do I sense an attraction to that weak human, she isn't even a demon Sesshoumaru. She might not die today, but she will soon, like the others."

******

Kagome gasped as she saw a few hundred demons. "Shit." She mumbled. She drew out her bow and got into her position. Her eye twitched and took a step back as an arrow landed in front of her. She looked to see at least 25 priestesses in the trees. She took a deep breath and formed a barrier around herself. The demons were charging at her and all she could do was pray to survive. She opened her eyes and charged back at them. She picked up her bow and focused as she made a spiritual arrow. She saw Kanna at the end and aimed at her mirror. The demons stood in front of her, but the arrows would purify them. She took a deep breath and released. The arrow purified a dozen demons and Kanna smiled, as the arrow came at her. She gasped when her mirror broke and fell to the floor. Kagura swooshed down and carried her onto her feather. She dropped her bow and charged at the demon. She stroked down a few demons but cried out as a bear slashed at her. She slid onto the ground and grunted, trying to get back up.

***

"Wind!" Kagura yelled out. Sesshoumaru missed and got on his hands and knees. "Get up!" she yelled out. Sesshoumaru looked up at her with blood red eyes, as he slowly transformed. Her eyes widened as he transformed into a huge silver demon dog, as huge as the castles. He snarled at her and began to chase her. She ran towards the woods, but Sesshoumaru pinned her down with a paw and snarled in her face. She pulled out a feather, "Not today!" she said and threw it to the floor. In a poof, she was gone and so was the heard Kagome cry out and looked to see her slide on the ground. He ran to Kagome and stood in front of her, snarling at the demons. The demons scurried away. He charged into the forest, throwing the running priestesses into the trees; an instant death. He went back to Kagome and transformed back into his humanoid form. "Kagome." He whispered, lifting her and pulling her against him. "Mmm…S-Sesshoumaru?" she opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. He nodded and pulled her strands of hair out of her face. "Where are you hurt?" he asked. She sighed. "Too many places, I'm going to have so many scars." She said. He raised a brow and stood up, carrying her bridal style. "I have a healing spring in my castle, it'll get rid of the scars." He said. She smiled. "Wake me up when we get there." She whispered and snuggled against his chest. He summoned his cloud and flew to his castle.

**AT THE CASTLE**

"SANGO!" Sango ran outside and saw Sesshoumaru on a cloud with Kagome coming there way, with Miroku pointing at them. "Go get a healer, Kagome seems injured!" "No need." Miroku took a step back as Sesshoumaru landed. "What happened?" Miroku asked. "Move!" Sesshoumaru yelled, ignoring his question. Running straight down the hall, Sesshoumaru ran into the hot spring and slid off his shoes, "Kagome, wake up." He said, looking down at her. She opened her eyes and stared straight into his eyes, "What is it?" she asked. "I need to undress you, we are here at the hot spring." He answered in his normal cold tone. "Put me down then." She said, with a small blush. He raised a brow and gently set her down on her feet.

She began to untie her obi when she saw Sesshoumaru still staring at her. She blushed deep red and moved her index finger in a circular motion. "Turn around." She said. He grinned and turned, crossing his arms. Kagome sighed and slid off her kimono, and slipped off her shoes. She looked at Sesshoumaru once more before stepping into the hot spring. "Okay, now you can look." She said as she sat at the other side of the hot spring. (The hot spring is shaped like a circle) He tuned to see the hot spring water end at the top of her chest, seeing her cleavage. "What are you staring at, you pervert!" she yelled as she covered her chest with her arms. "I am merely seeing if you have any injuries from here." He said as he took off his outer haori and inner one, leaving him only with his pants. "What are you doing though?" she asked. He raised a brow as he got into the hot spring, "Surely you weren't the only one who got injuries. I need to rub your back so that way you can get rid of all the blood and dirt." He answered. She sighed and went up to him, still covering her chest. "Alright then." She said. He went behind her and sat on the cement seat in the hot spring, and pulled her onto his lap, causing her too 'eep'. "H-hey, what are you doing?" she asked. He ignored her question, and placed his large hands on her shoulders. "Relax woman." He said as he began to massage her.

She sighed in relaxation and slumped a little, enjoying his hands. He smiled mentally and began to go lower down her back. She shivered and bit her lip, knowing what was so warm under water. He instantly smelled her arousal and stopped massaging her. "I'm going to bathe your back, is that alright?" he asked. She paused for a second, then nodded. As he began rubbing her softly, Kagome sighed. "Have you noticed that in battle I'm always the target. It's the second time that I've been close to knocking out." He nodded. "This is Naraku we are dealing with. You are a bigger threat than I am." he admitted to her. She smiled. "So does that mean I'm better than you?" Sesshoumaru growled under his breath, "Priestess." She threw up a hand in defense. "Calm down fluffy.' she said and giggled.

He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against her neck. She gasped. "HEY!" "Calm down my little priestess." he said. Her eyes widened slightly, 'Did he just tease me?' He slowly brought his hands to her stomach. She blushed and looked at him from the corner of her eye, turning her head to the side to see him. "What are you doing?" she asked. He kept nuzzling her neck and closed his eyes. "Will you still go to your wedding?" he asked. She sighed and looked away, looking at the water. "Are you done with my back?" she asked. He nodded but tightened his arms around he when he felt her try to pull away. "Answer my question and you may leave." he whispered in her ear. She sighed again. "I don't know." she whispered. He kissed her neck and placed a clawed hand under chin. When she looked at him, he turned her around, face to face on his lap. "Stay with me…for the rest of the night." he told her. She looked into his eyes, seeing emotions she never saw before. All she could do was nod. He pulled her away and stood up, dripping wet with his clothes. "I will send a maid in to bring you new clothes." he said, leaving her behind.

IM HAPPY TO SAY IM ALMOST DONE WITH THIS FANFICTION, IM SORRY I HAVENT BEEN WRITING MY LAP TOP BROKE AND NOW I GOT A NEW ONE SO YOU WILL BE EXPECTING A NEW CHAPTER IN TWO DAYS! PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!


	12. Sesshoumaru's Denying Feelings

IM HAPPY TO SAY IM ALMOST DONE WITH THIS FANFICTION, IM SORRY I HAVENT BEEN WRITING MY LAP TOP BROKE AND NOW I GOT A NEW ONE SO YOU WILL BE EXPECTING A NEW CHAPTER IN TWO DAYS! PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!

Kagome walked into Sesshoumaru's room and slid the door closed, walking towards the bed "Sesshoumaru?" she said as she glanced around the room. She yelped as she felt arms go around her petite waist and felt a hot breath on her neck. "It's me." she turned around and punched him in the chest, "I swear to Kami if you do that one more time I will-" Sesshoumaru pushed her up against the wall and pressed his thin lips against her luscious lips. She widened her eye slightly and closed her eyes, kissing him back. With one hand on her hip and his left hand in her hair holding her neck, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, rubbing his tongue against hers. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the feel of his tongue.

He pulled away and smiled as Kagome flushed, slightly panting. "Wow." she breathed out, holding on to him. He smirked and leaned forward, breathing on her ear. "Do I make you excited?" he whispered in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. She moaned and shivered. "You need to stop." she told him. He licked her earlobe and pulled away, looking into her eyes. "You want this." he told her in his cold tone. She looked away and went to the bed, sitting down. "I am to be married tomorrow. I must be pure for him." she said. He sat next to her and sighed. "You don't want to be married to him." he said in a matter of fact tone. "Of course not, but I promised my family and I have to go through with it." she said. He growled and stood up. "I won't let you marry him." he told her. She stood up in front of him and growled back. "Oh? And what, stay with you? A man who leads me on and then tells me he doesn't love me nor wants me because I am a human priestess!" she yelled. He grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her into his chest. "I told you that I wanted you as my mate." he said. She yanked her arm away and wrapped a robe around herself. "I can not be someone who doesn't love me." she said as she walked to the door. "Do you have those feelings for me?" Kagome stopped when she heard him ask. She sighed. "None of it matters now" she said, turned, and bowed, "Gooodnight my lord."

**OKAY REPORTING ALL FANS, VOTE NOW, DO YOU WANT A LEMON OR NOT WITH KAGOME AND SESSHOUMARU BEFORE SHE GETS MARRIED OR NOT!! TWO DAYS TO VOTE!! PLZ REVIEW, THANK YOU!!**


End file.
